


Don't Know The Half

by IncandescentAntelope, PoisonMantis



Series: Don't Know The Half Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, Confessions, Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Diplomacy, Drinking, Exile, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Gambling, Good Lotor (Voltron), Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Lotor is a Thirsty Bitch, M/M, Making Up, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro's Potato Salad, Space Diplomacy, i had a beta for this one, not slow burn tho do u even know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Earth Diplomat Shiro discovers an unexpected upside of the horribly boring business of diplomacy. Specifically, the Galran Prince.Title taken from Moby Dick by Jakey.
Relationships: Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Don't Know The Half Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744237
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. Diplomatic Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is updating once a day! Please check back in every afternoon for a new chapter!

As soon as he stepped off the shuttle, Shiro knew this would be the worst meeting by far. He’d already been through six diplomacy meetings that month, and just from the looks on the faces of the diplomats waiting for him, he knew. This would be the worst. 

All of them looked ancient. All of them were just staring at him with blank expressions.

The Princess beside him sucked in a breath. “Here we go.”

Shiro smiled a bit at her and followed her, trying to pretend he was a diplomat and not just a soldier people liked a bit more than the others. He was technically just Earth’s representative, but his role as Allura’s most trusted definitely helped him. 

He sat beside the Princess as the meeting began. He tried responding to questions, but eventually let Princess Allura answer them all. He was nearly dozing off when the door opened.

“My deepest apologies, I had another meeting that ran far too late, please continue. I’ll catch up.” Prince Lotor, son of the Emperor, dressed in the finest robes Shiro had ever seen, took a seat directly across from Princess Allura.

The other delegates paused, visibly intimidated by the Galra prince, but continued their discussion. Galra raids this, trade deals that. Shiro already knew the outcome- another treaty with the Galra that the Empire would then break. 

Prince Lotor leaned across the table to Shiro. “Please forgive me, but which trade route do they mean?” he whispered.

Shiro’s mind went blank. The Prince’s long white hair was pooling on the table. It was exceedingly pretty. “I… I regret to say I have no idea.” He whispered back.

Prince Lotor smirked. “That boring, hm? It doesn’t matter anyway, those two-” he gestured to the two delegates currently arguing about some rest stop,”-have never once made any sort of agreement. This is going to be the whole meeting.”

Shiro blinked in shock. Prince Lotor, renowned negotiator, was whispering to him. Prince Lotor, one of the most well-known diplomats in the entire universe, was commiserating about how boring the meetings were. “I didn’t know you felt this way about meetings.”

Prince Lotor rolled his eyes and flicked through the papers in front of him. “I abhor them.” He perked up when someone mentioned his name. “I believe that trade route is a point of contention for our merchants. Might I ask for your opinion, Chancellor Orne?” He watched the old, fat merchant at the end of the table speak for a few moments, before turning back to Shiro and rolling his eyes again.

Shiro held back his laughter. Was the Prince always like this? Did no one else really notice? He looked at Princess Allura, who seemed invested in the discussion, showing no signs of noticing the fact that Shiro and the Galran Prince were whispering like schoolboys at the back of math class. “When is this ending?” He murmured to her. 

The Princess shot him a dirty look. “Another hour, now pay attention.”

Shiro stifled a groan. Another hour. Wonderful. At least, he supposed, it would go a bit faster with the snide comments whispered to him across the table from the Galran Prince. Just an hour.

It was the longest hour Shiro had ever experienced. So much arguing about trade routes that only circled back on itself. So much thinly veiled disdain. Every so often Prince Lotor would make some comment, seemingly only for Shiro. “Her son hasn’t visited her in months. I know why, now.” “I have never seen anyone look so excited about  _ literal trash routes.”  _ “That’s cute, he thinks he has a say in what his merchants are willing to pay.”

Finally, it ended. Shiro stood with Princess Allura, bowing to the other delegates, exchanging pleasantries. The feast was next, and the Princess had already told him it would be alright if he found a quiet bench- the Galra Palace was known to have some lovely gardens, strangely- and stayed away from the party.

He followed Princess Allura through the crowds for a while, introducing himself when required, but mostly watching the crowds. Eventually, she pointed at a doorway and hissed “go, it’s that way. Take a drink and stay out there until I come get you.”

Shiro sighed in relief. “Thanks, Princess, you’re amazing.” He took a flute of some alien alcohol from a tray as he passed, slipping out of the party and into a small garden, lit with hanging lanterns. He sat on a stone bench and gave the drink an experimental sip, spitting it out immediately after. It tasted like straight vodka.

“Are the drinks not to your liking, Delegate Shirogane?”

Shiro turned at the voice, seeing Prince Lotor striding towards him, the same drink in his hand. “Unfortunately, no. Are they all like this?”

Prince Lotor laughed. Shiro’s spine tingled at the sound. “Unfortunately, yes. They’re brewed to Galra tastes, but I’m sure we can find you something better. Is the party not to your liking, either?”

“Not a fan of these kinds of events. It doesn’t help our image if I trail behind Princess Allura like a puppy.” Shiro set his drink down by his feet. “Are you here to pull me back in?”

“Quite to the contrary, I’m here to join you. I hate diplomatic events.” Prince Lotor sat on the bench beside Shiro. “They never fail to bore me, and no matter how hard I try, I can never get enough alcohol into Chancellor Orne to get him drunk enough to make it exciting.” 

Shiro laughed outright at that. “What do you think he’d do?”

Prince Lotor smiled, relaxing. “Oh, who knows, sing, perhaps? In that awful voice of his?” The prince flipped his long hair over his shoulder, straightening his spine. “Prince Lotor, your Highness, will you do me the honor of dueting with me?” He mimicked the Galran Commissioner's sharp tone.

Shiro snorted. “You aren’t as uptight as you seem.”

Prince Lotor stretched, arms above his head. “Do I seem uptight?”

“Absolutely. It’s the hair.”

Prince Lotor laughed, and again Shiro felt the chills in his spine. “I’m glad my efforts are working then, it’s hard work keeping my hair this nice.”

Shiro felt his hand twitch. He wanted to run his hands through the Prince’s hair.  _ Holy shit he’s the prince you can’t. _ “I’ll bet. Do you dye it white? Does it just look like that naturally?”

Prince Lotor lifted his drink to his lips. “I’ll keep that my little secret, Shiro.” He said with a wink.

Shiro felt his heart stop. “You Galra seem to keep a lot of secrets.”

Prince Lotor sipped his drink. “Do we?”

“Yeah, I have no idea what you want out of these negotiations. Your father doesn’t seem to want anything but more power, you haven’t revealed anything in any negotiation I’ve been told about, and you don’t even seem to care about diplomacy.” Shiro rubbed his forehead. “I’m a soldier, not a diplomat, so maybe I’m missing something, but it seems like your plans are kept entirely secret.”

Prince Lotor’s smile was tight. “Do you blame me? Your Princess seems hell-bent on making some deal that she won’t even tell me the details of. Years now she’s been trying to get me to agree to the vaguest plans, so in return, I refuse to let her know anything.”

Shiro sighed. “God I hate diplomacy. Why can’t we all just say what we want and figure it out from there?”

Prince Lotor laughed. “Then how would the Commissioner cheat the neighboring systems out of their money?” He finished his drink in one large gulp. “Oh how I wish we could do this the way you’d like to, Delegate Shirogane.”

“Call me Shiro.” Shiro held his hand out.

Prince Lotor smiled at him. “Forgive me, but I’m not caught up on human customs. What am I meant to do with your hand?”

“It’s called a handshake, take my hand.” Shiro taught Prince Lotor how to shake his hand, flushing at the contact. “There you go, you have a great handshake.”

“It seems very… personal.” The Prince didn’t let go of his hand.

Shiro felt his face heat up. “Yeah, well. I guess us humans are pretty personal.”

Prince Lotor hummed. “I suppose you are. If we’re dropping formalities, please, call me Lotor.”

Shiro swallowed. “I can do that. Just in private, I assume? In public we keep pretending there’s nothing we’d rather do than interact with stuffy diplomats and merchants.”

“You are a breath of fresh air, you know that?” Lotor squeezed Shiro’s hand. “We could do what you said.”

Shiro had to catch his breath. The Prince was  _ stunning. _ “What do you mean?”

Lotor’s eyes were glittering. “Tell me what Earth wants, and what Princess Allura wants. I’ll tell you what my father wants and we can work together.”

Shiro grinned. “You have yourself a deal, Lotor. We work together.”

“What a team we will make.” Lotor shook Shiro’s hand again, and finally released it.

“On an unrelated note, Lotor, how strong are those drinks?” Shiro glanced at Lotor’s empty glass.

“Quite.”

“And how many have you had?”

Lotor’s grin grew. “Several.”

“How drunk would that make you?” Shiro glanced at Lotor’s hair, nearly glowing in the lantern light. 

“Not enough to forget the deal we’ve made, but enough to make it.” Lotor smiled and stood. “Enjoy the party, Delegate Shirogane.”

“You too, Prince Lotor.” 


	2. All Good Devils Masquerade Under the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreements are made, Shiro learns a bit more about the Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finished this fic, I know, rare for me. I'll try to upload once a day until the epilogue!
> 
> Chapter title from Tally Hall- Turn the Lights Off (if you want the playlist for this fic, leave a comment, it's a lovely combination of songs)

The meetings got far duller the longer they dragged on. The first were about trade routes- dull, but manageable. The later meetings were on the wording of specific policies. They were in  _ Galran. _ Shiro didn't speak Galran, but apparently every other person at the table did.

He thought he might just start crying out of sheer boredom. 

The only solace he had was Lotor, always across from him. Shiro wasn't sure if the Galran prince sitting in the middle of the group of delegates was proper etiquette, but he didn't care. It was to his benefit; he could sneak glances at Lotor when he felt like falling asleep, and perked right back up.

Finally, a week into the visit, there was a meeting he understood. Soldier placement on disputed territory, who better to talk about it than a soldier?

He sat down beside the Princess with numbers and figures to back him up. He was ready.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance to talk. As soon as he opened his mouth, Lotor butted in to ask some pointless question.

Shiro didn't get it. Lotor had seemed so open to them working together, why would he cut Shiro off?

"As you can see, Commissioner, the soldiers placed on these borders are useless. They'd be better placed closer to the center of your supply lines." Lotor pointed at the cluster of guard ships at the edge of the Empire's border. "These systems are low risk, and easily defended from the surface."

Shiro frowned. Those systems harvested some of the most valuable resources the Empire had. Moving them away left the mining planets open for raiders, or worse. "Prince Lo-"

Lotor didn't even look at him before interrupting. "I've already come up with a patrol schedule, which I've sent to your datastores."

Shiro scanned the schedule. At first glance, it was secure but… there, and there, two half day gaps where the planets were left unminded. A trained group could easily infiltrate and sabotage the entire operation. Did Lotor not see it?

Shiro obsessed over the schedules for the rest of the meeting, fixing them while the Prince convinced each delegate in turn to take his schedule. The Princess was quiet, but Shiro could see she was paying close attention.

As soon as it was reasonably okay, Shiro snuck away. He'd spent each night of the journey to the Empire studying the blueprints of the palace, and he was pretty sure he knew which rooms were the prince's. Smaller than expected, hidden in some winding corridors, easily escapable by the three exits. Shiro wouldn't be surprised if there were more he couldn't see in the plans.

He avoided patrols where he could, but otherwise walked with purpose, like Princess Allura did. He wasn't stopped or questioned. 

Shiro stopped at the door he suspected was the prince's. If he was wrong… he didn't have time to worry. He quickly knocked three times and waited, trying to control his breath.

Prince Lotor opened the door, dressed in a simple robe, not the ornate clothing Shiro had seen him in. It was somehow more striking than the gold and jewels that had dripped from him in the meetings and at the banquets. "Delegate Shirogane. I should have known you would find my rooms, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lotor smiled, his eyes flicking down Shiro's face.

"I want to talk about that schedule." Shiro kept his eyes firmly on Lotor's. The robe was a soft, thin material, deep purple- 

"Come in, I was only resting before dinner." Lotor held the door open, watching Shiro as he entered.

The rooms were plainer than Shiro had expected, mostly decorated in simple Empire colors. Shiro noticed a few strange trinkets- children's art, toys, picture books, a bowl with food, presumably for a cat of some kind. His suspicions were confirmed by a catlike creature hopping up Lotor’s back and perching on his shoulder.

“Kova, dear, you’re interrupting our meeting. Have you eaten yet, you silly creature?” Lotor cooed at the cat, scratching behind its ears.

“Your cat?” Shiro watched Kova, gently reaching out, like he would for Keith’s cats back home. Kova sniffed his hand.

“Kova? Yes, he’s a bastard.” Lotor smiled. “He likes you, normally he hates new people.”

“He smells the cat treats my brother makes me keep on me. He was convinced I’d meet an alien cat.” Shiro pulled the tiny treats out of his pocket and offered one to Kova.

“Your brother is a smart man with good taste. Seems it runs in the family, hm?” Lotor shooed Kova off his shoulder once the cat was done with Shiro’s treat.

Shiro didn’t correct him- Keith was only his sort-of-brother. “I guess it does. The schedule?”

Lotor sat on a plush couch, lounging back. “The schedule. Is there an issue, Shiro?”

Shiro’s pulse raced at Lotor using his name, not his title. “You’ve left yourself vulnerable, several times. I don’t understand why.”

“Don’t you?” Lotor gestured to the chair across from him. “Have a seat, Shiro, I think you understand very well.”

Shiro sat, working it through. The Prince was directly leaving an opening for someone well trained to attack his own source of materials. He didn’t care about diplomacy until it came to certain topics. “I know you’re planning something, but what, I can’t tell. Something to do with the resources?”

“I had hoped you’d figure it out. Perhaps I’ll let you figure out more, hm? While we work together.” Lotor leaned forward. “What do you need from the Empire?”

“Independence.” Shiro said immediately. The Galra Empire had, in the last few years, gotten closer and closer to taking over the systems surrounding Earth’s. Shiro was meant to attempt to secure Earth’s continued independence. 

Keyword  _ attempt. _

“Done.” Lotor watched Shiro, waiting for more.

“That’s it? No bargaining?” Shiro had prepared himself to argue, at the very least.

“I’m not going to bargain the continued existence of Earth’s way of life. Anything else?” Lotor smiled.

Shiro stuttered. “N-No, not really?” He took a breath. “More personal things.”

“Oh?” Lotor’s smile was almost predatory.

“I want to know what you’re planning. If it’s-” He hesitated. He could easily be killed for what he was about to say. “If it’s to do with taking power from your father, count me in.

Lotor laughed outright. “I knew I liked you. I can do all of that for you, Shiro. In return, you’ll tell me what Allura has planned, and I’ll make your time here an exciting one.”

Shiro nodded. “Deal.” He held out his hand to shake.

“How traitorous!” Lotor’s chuckle sent chills down Shiro’s spine. He had the feeling he was in danger, but didn’t quite know who from. Lotor’s hand was cold as he shook Shiro’s. “Now, Shiro, shall we have a bit of fun, skip the banquet? Stuffy things, they make me so exhausted and there’s not even a fistfight.”

Shiro blinked. “I- Shouldn’t I-”

“Now, now, Shiro. Do you want another boring banquet full of foods you can’t bring yourself to even try, or do you want to come to the city with me?” Lotor stood and tugged on his robe. “Meet me in- what’s the Earth term? An hour? Meet me here in an hour. Dress for climbing.” There was that predatory smile again.

Shiro nodded, making his way back to his own quarters. What was he  _ doing? _ Sneaking around with the Galra prince? Turning his back on Princess Allura? Based on what? His intuition?

This was insane, but…

Shiro was going to trust his intuition. Something about Lotor’s eyes when he promised to save Earth… Shiro trusted him. He’d do anything to make sure Keith and the rest of his friends were safe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering about the lore of this fic (is it lore? history? background?)  
> We're following a similar storyline to the beginning of Voltron. Aliens exist and exist on Earth, but people know about them. I'd say it's been about 20 years since aliens first showed up on Earth? So Keith is still Galra, his mom stayed on Earth, idk his dad is dead or something? I don't know man. The Garrison still exists, Shiro is a soldier and is known for his ability to make people trust him, so he's chosen as Earth's delegate to space. He's with Adam at the time of him leaving Earth. Earth is technically in Altean controlled space (Allura woke up around the time aliens popped up on earth) and is under their protection. There isn't an all out war between the Alteans and the Empire yet, but it's creeping closer to war.  
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you did!


	3. He Comes Alive at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor takes Shiro out, Shiro earns Ezor and Zethrid's trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from My Oh My by Camilla Cabello (I know she's terrible but the song fit please don't be mad.)

Shiro didn’t know what he’d expected. Another garden maybe? Something fancy and aristocratic, something that fit Lotor. Instead, he was leaning against a bar in some seedy back corner of the city below the Galra castle, watching Lotor flirt drinks out of heavily drunk Galra commanders. 

“Shiro, I got us drinks. Un-drugged, this time.” Lotor wormed his way past a pair of soldiers who were either flirting or threatening to kill each other. Shiro hadn’t quite figured out which yet.

“Do you often get drugged?” Shiro took the drink suspiciously.

“No, but it seems no one here trusts you.” Lotor smiled and took a sip. “Don’t worry, you only stand out to the sober ones.”

“So like 4 of them.” Shiro smiled back.

“Yes.” Lotor was watching some women dancing.

“They don’t know who you are?” Shiro followed his eyes to watch the women as well. One was taller than he was, obviously Galra- buff, furry, purple. The other he didn’t recognize, orange skin with purple markings, a tail-like thing on her head. They seemed very much invested in each other from the way the smaller woman was....

Shiro didn’t know how to describe it without going into more detail than he was comfortable with.

“I’m sure if pressed they’d suspect.” Lotor drew himself up, mimicking a regal stance. “The Prince Lotor, heir to the throne, in a dingy, seedy, disgusting bar, drinking swill with the Earth delegate.” He laughed, dropping the act. “Enough half-breeds here to cover up who I am, don’t you think?” 

Shiro looked out over the crowd. Most of the people were some kind of mixed Galra. “I don’t know, I still could pick you out of a lineup.”

Lotor chuckled. “Let’s hope it never comes to that. Care to dance?” He offered Shiro a hand. 

Shiro hesitated. He hadn’t danced with anyone in  _ years. _ “Sure. We might get crushed, though.” He gestured at the packed dance floor. 

“I’ll take that risk.” Lotor dragged Shiro to the center, right beside the two women he’d watched earlier.

The music thudded in Shiro’s chest as they moved, the crowd of dancers pushing in on all sides. He could hear Lotor laughing, singing along to a few of the songs, even.  _ Princes didn’t do that _ . The couple beside them had continued doing things that Shiro didn’t want to think about, but they were pressed so close to him that he couldn’t really avoid it. 

Lotor’s body moved closer and closer too, seemingly taking every chance he could to dance fingertips over Shiro’s chest, his shoulders. 

The music changed and the beat slowed, just enough to encourage Lotor to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling himself even closer.  _ Princes definitely didn’t do that.  _

“You know, if I didn’t know better, it would seem like you’re not enjoying yourself.” Lotor laughed, his lips cocked up in one corner.  
“Know better, huh?” Shiro asked, trying to ignore the breathy noises to his right.

“Earthlings just have no rhythm.” Shiro would have been offended by the statement if discomfort hadn’t taken the front seat then, as Lotor hooked his fingers into his belt loops, tugging him closer, their hips bumping against each other.

Shiro coughed, clearing his throat as he pulled back, Lotor’s hands falling to his sides limply. “I… I’m sorry, I need a drink. I think.” Lotor’s expression was hard to read, but wasn’t it always? Lotor nodded, tucking a strand of long white hair behind his ear before immediately tensing, gritting his teeth.

Shiro could read his expression then, clear as day. Rage.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Lotor suddenly twisted, punching a tall soldier behind him square in the face. Shiro had barely noticed the man was there, but now there wasn’t really a way to avoid him. The dance floor broke out into a brawl, Lotor’s female friends restraining the soldier Lotor had originally punched. Shiro dodged a fist flying for his face, opting to duck out of the fight after Lotor instead of staying and being punched in the gut. 

Lotor was laughing as he pulled Shiro through the chaos, slipping into a side door and through a dark hallway that smelled like gasoline and dust. “Keep quiet, just follow me.”

Shiro swallowed and resigned himself to whatever adventure Lotor was taking him on. He just hoped he wouldn’t die or end up in prison because of it. 

“In here.” Lotor hissed, opening a door just enough for Shiro to squeeze through. “Stay down.”

Shiro did as he was told, ducking through the doorway. The room was pitch black, but from the echo of the door closing behind them, it sounded huge. He wanted to ask what it was, but he didn’t know what Lotor had meant by ‘keep quiet.’

Lotor fiddled with something, swearing under his breath, and then lights flared on, blinding them both for a moment. “There we go.” Lotor said, grinning.

Shiro blinked the stars out of his eyes and looked around. They were in a massive warehouse, boxes upon boxes stacked on top of each other. From the broken crates and toppled shelves, an abandoned warehouse. “Where exactly are we?”

“Ages ago some merchant was caught skimming off the top. He disappeared, and no one’s had the guts to clean his warehouses out yet. They think they’re haunted.” Lotor sat at a small folding table by the door.

“Are they?” Shiro slowly sat opposite him. There were 4 chairs. “Haunted, I mean.”

Shiro jumped at the door beside him opening. “Haunted by all the men Lotor’s cheated at cards, sure.” The buff woman from the bar stepped in, followed by her smaller companion. “He’s terrible.”

“Now, don’t scare him off just yet, we haven’t even decided the wager!” Lotor leaned his chair back on two legs. “Shiro, these are my… Friends is the wrong term, shall we go with mortal enemies, locked in a deadly struggle?”

The smaller woman piped up. “Drinking buddies. And gambling buddies, partners in crime, witnesses, part and parcel to his schemes, scapegoats… Anything, really.” She dropped herself into one of the remaining chairs, procuring a deck of cards from a pocket on her tight jumpsuit. “I’m Ezor. Pleasure to meet you, Fresh Meat.”

Shiro looked at Lotor. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not the first to come back here?”

Lotor just laughed. He took the hand of cards Ezor dealt him, gesturing to the large woman. “You’re up first, Zethrid, you lost last time.”

“Only because you had an ace in your sleeve the whole time.” The woman, Zethrid, grumbled. “Fine. Does Fresh Meat know how to play?”

Shiro frowned. “I have a name.”

“Yeah, and for right now it’s Fresh Meat. Do you know how to play?” Ezor flicked a bit of dust off her shoulder.

“No.” Shiro admitted, picking up the hand he’d been dealt. He didn’t recognize a single card. 

“Oh, this will take  _ ages _ Lotor, can’t we just move on?” Ezor whined.

“And let you take over? He’d be dead by sunrise, darling, we need him alive.” Lotor looked bored.

“Sorry, can you talk about me like I’m sitting beside you? Which, to remind you, I am?” Shiro grumbled. He watched Zethrid throw down a card, trying to figure out the rules.

Zethrid laughed and pulled a flask from her bag. “I’m with Lotor, Ezzy, I like this one. Play the two, Fresh Meat.”

Shiro jumped and set down the card with two daggers on it. “Did you look at my hand?”

“Yeah. Catch up, Fresh Meat, we cheat at cards.” Ezor dropped two cards, both decorated with three bleeding hearts, onto the pile. “You’ll figure it out.”

Lotor caught Shiro’s eye over his cards, smiling. “A test, if you will. If you beat us at cards, you earn my friends’ respect. If you lose, we go back to the castle and pretend this didn’t happen. Deal?”

Shiro frowned. “If I win I want that bracelet, too.” He pointed at Ezor’s wrist, where a small gold bangle glittered in the bright overhead lights. He wasn’t about to walk away from a card game without something to prove it had happened, especially not one like this.

Ezor spoke quickly, cutting Lotor off. “Deal, Fresh Meat.” She held out a hand for Shiro to shake.

“Good. Now tell me the rules.” Shiro shook her hand- strange that she knew handshakes and Lotor didn’t- and leaned back, listening to Ezor and Zethrid bicker about semantics of rules. He caught Lotor’s eye across the table.

Lotor had one hand holding his cards in front of him, looking at them like he was bored out of his mind. The other hand was slipping cards from the draw pile into his sleeve. Shiro’s hand shot out to catch him.

“Caught you.” Shiro said, grinning.

“Don’t you know? We cheat all the time.” Lotor said, the edge of a smirk turning the corners of his mouth up.

“Not if you get caught. Drop the cards.” Shiro tightened his grip, and Lotor let the small stack of cards in his sleeve fall to the table. Shiro picked them up and shuffled them back into the deck, using Ezor and Zethrid’s cackling as a distraction so he could pocket an ace or two.

Lotor didn’t seem to notice, still smiling. “Regret letting him stay, Zethrid? Your pockets are about to become quite light.”

Zethrid laughed. “For once I think the Fresh Meat might win.”

“Doubtful. But we will see.” Lotor glanced at Shiro’s pocket, where the aces were hidden. Shiro was sure he’d be called out, but Lotor seemed to ignore it, playing his card. 

Round after round Shiro caught each of the three cheating. Each time he’d use that to catch a glimpse of Ezor’s hand, or slip an ace into the draw pile where he’d be the one to take it. He didn’t get the chance to screw over Lotor, but he’d get to that. 

“I’m out.” Zethrid held up her empty hands. “Go on, Ezzy, beat the Fresh Meat.” She grinned. “If he’s into it, of course.”

The three laughed, Shiro joining in with a chuckle. “I’m more into men, but you’re on, Ezor.” He tossed down an ace, making Ezor groan.

“Then I guess Lotor’ll have to take over.” Ezor dropped her hand face up. It was terrible.

Lotor hummed. “Will I?” He watched Shiro. “Are you quite sure you’d like a beating, Shiro? I’ve been known to get… Personal.”

Shiro matched Lotor’s even stare. “Try me. Nobody cheats at cards like a Garrison soldier.”

Lotor’s smirk grew. “Well then, we’ll have to test that.

Shiro and Lotor played increasingly intense rounds. Shiro didn’t catch Lotor doing anything shady, and did his best to play honest. He let himself slowly lose cards until he was down to only two. Lotor looked smug.

“Does the Garrison soldier regret playing?” He asked, throwing down a king.

Shiro grumbled, rubbing his head with his hands. He quickly swapped one of his cards with his last remaining ace, hoping it would be enough. “Maybe.” He set down his second to last card, staring at Lotor’s hand.

Lotor watched Shiro, then laid down two cards. He was down to only one. “How unfortunate, then, that your last card is a six.”

“Is it?” Shiro tossed down the ace and drew another card. Zethrid and Ezor went mad, shouting and shaking Lotor’s shoulder.

Lotor smiled and set down his last card. “You win, Shiro.”

Ezor slid her bracelet off and knelt beside Shiro, offering it up like a holy relic. “Your prize, oh cheaty one.”

Shiro laughed and took the bracelet. “Are you going to stop calling me Fresh Meat?”

“Probably not.” Zethrid stood. “You two should head back before anyone suspects something. Me and Ezzy have… Work.” Zethrid stared a little too long at Ezor on her knees.

Ezor popped up, a filthy grin on her face. “Work. Right. Come on, Zethy.” She took Zethrid by the hand and pulled her through the stacks of boxes. Before Shiro had time to finish shuffling the cards back into the deck, he heard gasps and laughter.

“We should head back.” Lotor took the deck from Shiro with a smile. “It was a pleasure to have you in our ring of cheats and liars, Shiro.”

“It was-” Shiro cringed at a particularly loud cry, probably from Ezor. “I was going to say fun but maybe that’s just ruined it.”

“What, is pleasure not exciting to you?” Lotor downright  _ purred. _

“Not unless I really know the person, no.” Shiro shrugged. “It was nice playing cards with you.” He turned to head for the door. When he turned back, Lotor had a strange look on his face. “Everything okay?”

Lotor looked up with a smile. “Yes, fine, Zethrid stole something of mine. I’ll get it back next game.” He walked confidently past Shiro. “Back to the castle then? Or did you want a drink first?”

Shiro laughed. “I’ll be fine. Is this a normal night for you?”

Lotor looked him in the eye. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was really fun to write!! Comment if you enjoyed, kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Don't Say I'm Not Your Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is involved in one of Lotor's schemes, and feels a bit jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Wish You Were Gay by Billie Eilish  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! From here on the pace picks up a bit, so I hope you're ready!

Shiro poked at the slimy thing on his plate with his fork. He’d been assured it was edible and non-toxic to humans, but he still didn’t trust it. It didn’t help that he was seated all the way at the end of the hall, surrounded by retired soldiers who decided to discuss the minute differences between different generations of transit ships. He was _bored._

Every so often he’d shoot a glance up at the head table, where Lotor sat. The Prince’s hair was braided intricately, falling loose past his shoulders. His cloak and robes were shades of dark, shimmering purple. He looked much better than any other diplomat in the room, and he knew it. 

Shiro tore his eyes away from the head table and back to his tablemates. They were sharing jokes now, and although Shiro didn’t get the context, he could tell they were crude.

He was desperate to be doing anything else at all. 

“Hey, Earth boy.” A voice hissed from behind him.

Shiro jumped and spun around.

“Turn the fuck back around, are you stupid?” Zethrid grumbled, not looking at him. She was wearing guard armor and a half-helmet, just barely covering her eyes. “Pretend I’m not here.”

Shiro turned back to his food. He smiled at the confused soldier beside him. “Sorry, thought I heard the Princess call.” He leaned back in his seat, closer to Zethrid.

“He needs you to join the soldiers when they go drinking. Don’t say too much. You really like their ships. He’ll do everything.” Zethrid muttered. “Just let him work.”

Shiro nodded subtly, disguising it as him glancing up at the soldier who was talking. “I haven’t heard much about Galra transit ships, we don’t see them often in my corner of the universe.” He said. 

The soldier across from him grinned. “They’re the best in the universe, our ships. Better than the metal cans you use on Earth.”

“Oh? I don’t see how they can be much better.” Shiro provoked. He sat back and listened as the group began telling him all the benefits of a Galra transit ship. 

When the meal ended, he followed them down a hallway into a sitting room, each of them lounging on the scattered couches and chairs to discuss ships. Every time the topic drifted, Shiro pushed it back onto ships, what their weapons could do, how fast they were. The soldiers were drinking bottle after bottle of that strong drink Shiro had avoided at the party. 

Shiro started noticing the information the soldiers dropped. Increased patrols on the Altean border that went hidden by abnormal gravity waves coming off a recent supernova. The training new soldiers were going through included ways to directly combat Altean weapons. Shiro took mental notes of each tiny thing they said, hoping he’d find a way to tell the Princess soon.

“Gentlemen! How are we all?” Lotor swept into the room, settling himself imperiously beside Shiro. “Talking ships again, Sendak?”

The biggest soldier- Sendak?- looked up with a grin. One of his eyes was missing. “Of course. What else is there?”

“The news about the colony, of course.” Lotor looked serious. “Have you not heard?”

Sendak growled. “What? What news?” 

“I’ll tell it wrong, weren’t you the first to hear, Eltar?” Lotor looked to a smaller soldier, on the edge of the conversation. 

“I- Uh. It was last week. There was an issue with, uh. Food management. There were some riots, a few people were hurt-” Eltar stammered, wilting under Sendak’s glare.

“Who was hurt, you miserable excuse for a soldier?” Sendak spat.

Eltar flinched. “Some soldiers, the ones in charge of the output facility-” He let out a yelp as Sendak threw his glass at Eltar’s head, narrowly missing him.

“Get out!” Sendak roared. He stood and shoved his way out of the circle, stalking out of the room. Eltar raced after him, calling out apologies.

“Well.” Lotor turned back to the group. “Sorry to bother you, but I really needed to see Delegate Shirogane, just diplomatic things.”

The group laughed. One of the older soldiers waved them off. “Go talk about nothing then, we’ll be here.”

Shiro stood with Lotor and headed out of the room, through a few hallways. “Pri-”

Lotor cut him off with a look, ever so slightly shaking his head. 

They walked in silence to Lotor’s rooms, where Lotor shoved Shiro in and locked the door behind him. “Come out, ladies, it’s only us.”

Zethrid and Ezor’s heads popped up from behind the couch. Ezor looked Shiro over. “So that’s what she meant by dressed like an idiot.”

Shiro looked down at the uniform he’d been given by Princess Allura. It was mostly white, with black accents in the sleeves and legs. “Is it that bad?”

Lotor snorted. “You look like a cheap lawyer. Yes, it is that bad. Have a seat.”

Shiro sunk into the soft chair opposite the couch. Ezor sat delicately, cooing at Kova, while Zethrid hopped over the back of the couch, scaring the cat away. Shiro watched them bicker for a moment, before realizing Lotor was leaning on the back of his chair. “Did you want to sit?”

“I’ve been sitting all day, I’ll be alright. Learn enough?” Lotor smiled at him.

“I think so… I wish I knew more about their troops, but it’s enough if there’s a war.” Shiro sighed. “I just hope there won’t be.”

“Well, that makes two of us. Three, if Ezor’s in a good mood.” Lotor chuckled.

“Not Zethrid?”

“She’s as bloodthirsty as anyone. Lucky for her, she’s loyal to a fault and head over heels for Ezor, otherwise I’d have her taken care of.” Lotor watched Ezor and Zethrid kiss. “Not on my couch again, you two.”

“Why did you bring up the colony?” Shiro asked. 

“Hm?” Lotor smiled. “Oh, that. Sendak has family working in the output center, a brother of some kind. He’s also technically in charge of taking care of any uprisings that occur, so he’ll be sent out to check on it.”

The door opened slowly, and Sendak stepped inside, glaring at Lotor. “Are they all okay?” 

Lotor laughed and walked over to greet Sendak. “They’re fine. A few panicked reports from the locals can do wonders, hm? How’s your arm?”

Sendak rolled up his sleeve to expose a prosthetic metal arm. “Still getting used to it. It’s more sensitive than my old one.”

“Yes, we all know you loved that club strapped to your shoulder.” Lotor rolled his eyes and ran his hands over the metal arm. “It’s dented.”

“Fights get dirty.” Sendak grinned. “You’ll fix it for me when I get back anyway.”

“You know me so well.” Lotor smacked his arm good-naturedly and shooed him towards the door. "Tell your brother I say hello, won’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s obsessed with you.” Sendak patted Lotor on the shoulder as he left. “Don’t die while I’m away.”

Lotor called down the hall after him. “Same to you, you barbarian!” He closed the door, smiling softly. “Sorry about that, he’s an oaf.”

Shiro felt a tug in his chest. Was he actually _jealous?_ Over Lotor’s relationship with Sendak? He hadn’t felt jealous in years. They were barely even friends, Shiro had no right to feel jealous. But that awful sinking in his stomach didn’t subside.

Lotor’s laugh… it sounded different. His smile, too. Why didn’t he smile at Shiro like that? His touch had made him uncomfortable before, but why did he feel sick at the thought of Lotor’s hand on Sendak’s arm?

“Oh… Delegate Shirogane… don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Lotor purred, uncorking a bottle of something strong-smelling and pouring it into a glass, offering it to Shiro. He took the glass just to have something to do with his mouth instead of speak.

Shiro swallowed a mouthful, trying not to wince at the bite of it as Lotor poured himself a glass as well, before draping himself gracefully over the couch, shooing Ezor and Zethrid away to a spare room. 

“You _are_ , aren’t you?” the prince laughed, and Shiro’s stomach twisted again. It wasn’t the same. “From how you pulled away the other night I would have thought you weren’t interested.” His grin was sly and catlike, haughty, teasing. 

It wasn’t the same.

Shiro took another drink from his glass, his free hand curled into a tight fist. He had hoped the burn of the drink would overpower that cloying sensation at the back of his throat, but it only exaggerated how his hand was shaking; the ice clinked in his glass and he held his tongue. He didn’t even know how to express it in his head, let alone admit out loud that he was _jealous._

“You’re blushing… how cute.” Lotor’s voice filled his ear, the prince so close that he could almost smell the grooming oils in his hair, hear the light jingle of his jewelry. “Earthlings have such fascinating tells.”

The back of Lotor’s hand brushed against Shiro’s cheek and he recoiled, his instinct to turning away from contact overriding the wish to feel Lotor touch him the way he had touched Sendak. 

When Shiro looked back, Lotor’s hand was still raised, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle, fine lines appearing between them. As soon as he blinked, the expression was gone, his features smoothed and calm, placid as still water, save for his lips, still slightly pursed. 

How long had it been since he had wanted to kiss someone?

And why was it _Lotor_ , of all people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I feel like this is a good time to let everyone know that IA (IncandescentAntelope, my co-writer and loving grandmother) is lovely and amazing and will, at some point, be writing side chapters for this fic! They'll be very ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) if you know what I mean, so keep an eye out!


	5. Fall in Love for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has to pretend for a scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love the fake relationship trope, right? Good.  
> Title from Let's Fall in Love for the Night by FINNEAS

Shiro stared at the unfamiliar numbers in front of him. “Princess, what are these?”

Allura sighed. “The trade reports from our colonies. They’re under-performing. I need you to look them over and see how we can fix it.”

Shiro frowned. “They seem fine.” 

“They’re not as high as we need to match the Empire.” She sat across from him. “Just… Help me before I die from too many numbers.”

“Alright.” Shiro looked over the numbers. Crop harvests, mining reports, civilian numbers. He noticed a drop in civilian numbers in one mining colony, nearly 400 people lost. “Princess?”

“Yes?” Allura looked up.

“Why are there 400 people missing from the mining colony?” Shiro pushed the paper over to her, pointing at the number. “Did they leave?”

“Illness outbreak, we didn’t have the resources to cure them all.” She pursed her lips. “The output suffered a bit, but it’s come back recently.”

Shiro stared at her. 400 dead? He tuned out Allura talking about the mineral deposits to stare at the line of civilian count. 400 people were dead from an illness, and she only mentioned the resources? “Did we not have at least the resources to contain it?”

“We contained it on the planet.” Allura pulled another page towards her.

On the planet? Did she not even try to help them? Shiro gave up trying to adjust worker schedules and numbers and scanned the lists for more deaths. A few other colonies had similar numbers, but when he asked, Allura just told him “riots” or “illness.”

“Sorry for dragging you into this, Shiro.” Allura stood after an hour. “You can go find something to eat, I’ll keep looking these over.” 

“Of course, Princess.” Shiro bowed and headed out the door, quietly folding up and pocketing the reports from the first mining colony. He walked quickly down the twisting hallways, heading for Lotor’s rooms.

When he arrived, he knocked quietly, staring at the page of reports. He didn’t know why he was here, but he knew he had to tell Lotor… for some reason. He didn’t really understand, but he couldn’t walk away now, the door was opening.

“Shiro.” Ezor didn’t look surprised to see him. “Lotor’s in a meeting, what is it?”

“When will he be back?” Shiro asked.

“Soon, come in. What is it?” Ezor stepped aside to let him in. “Did something happen? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I… I don’t really know.” Shiro suddenly didn’t know how much he should tell Lotor. He was, after all, technically the enemy. Shiro didn’t want the Galra knowing too much about their resources, in case war really did end up breaking out. 

“Hm. Well, you can play cards with us until he gets back. Have a seat.” Ezor gestured at the table near the wall, where her and Zethrid seemed to be in the middle of a game.

“Thank you.” Shiro sat. “You can finish this round, I’ll join next.”

Zethrid grinned. “Scared to lose, kid?”

“No, just excited to see you lose.” Shiro smiled at her. He watched the two of them play for a bit, before something near the door beeped. “What’s that?”

“Someone’s coming.” Ezor stood and turned the lights off. “Stay quiet.”

Shiro watched her pull out a tablet and flick through what looked like security cameras. She set the device on the table, pointing at a guard rounding the corner of the hallway, heading for Lotor’s room. The guard stopped at the door and watched it for a moment. Shiro held his breath. When the guard turned around and headed back down the hall, he felt both Ezor and Zethrid breathe out at once. 

Zethrid stood and turned the lights back on. “If he’d come in here I would have snapped his neck. They’re getting more suspicious.”

Ezor groaned. “I know. Why can't Lotor just wait for them to stop thinking it’s him?”

“You know him, Ezzy, he hates waiting. He’s the most impatient person I’ve ever met.” Zethrid flopped on the couch.

Shiro looked between them. “You have an alarm?”

Ezor handed him the tablet. “Anyone Lotor doesn’t trust sets off an alarm in the room. You, for example, set off the alarm when you got to the door. Most people set it off at the end of the hall.”

“Were you trying to tell me he doesn’t trust me? I could have figured that out myself.” Shiro said.

“He trusts you more than most people.” Zethrid offered. “It took him months of knowing me before I set off the alarm at the door.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, playing with one of the cards. Sendak hadn’t set off the alarm at all.

Ezor grinned. “Don’t feel too bad, Shiro, at least you don’t set off the alarm all the way at the next hallway over. Half the Commanders do.”

Zethrid snorted. “His dad sets it off if he leaves the damn throne room.”

Shiro finally smiled at that. He listened to the girls make jokes about names he didn’t recognize for a while before the door swung open. 

“Do none of you have any work to do?” Lotor shut the door behind him and pulled off his cloak. Shiro tried not to stare at his bare arms.

Ezor leaned her chair back. “Absolutely not, you know us. How was the meeting?”

“My father was there. Awful.” Lotor grabbed a bottle of some dark liquid and took a drink. “Shiro, lovely to see you, did you need something? I assume you aren’t here just so Ezor can steal your wallet?”

“My-” Shiro spun to look at Ezor. She cackled, holding up his wallet. “You little-” He snatched it back and shoved it in his pocket. His hand brushed the reports. “No, I do actually need to talk to you.”

“Something serious? Joy upon joys. I can’t wait.” Lotor said, monotone. He dropped himself dramatically into a chair. “Do I get no rest?”

“You went to a bar last night, and I’m assuming you will tonight too, you have the opportunity for plenty of rest.” Shiro pulled the folded report out of his pocket. “I have… Concerns, I guess.”

Lotor sat up, suddenly serious. “About?”

“The Princess.” Shiro unfolded it and handed it to Lotor. “She told me 400 people died of an illness and we didn’t do anything to help them because it was contained on one planet.”

Lotor looked over the page, brow furrowing. “Hm. Ezor, find me the data from this planet’s medical systems.”

“On it.” Ezor dropped her chair back onto four legs and jogged out of the room.

“Zethrid, dear?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, message to your friends.” Zethrid stretched and pushed herself up. “Would it kill you to let me nap?”

“It might, let’s not try it.” Lotor smiled at her as she left. When he turned back to Shiro, his smile was gone. “Shiro, I need you to bring me any more data you find about deaths she could have prevented.”

“What? Why?” Shiro asked.

“Little spoiled girls with power are dangerous.” Lotor looked down at the report, the silence heavy. “Will you be at the banquet?” 

“I think so, why?” Shiro watched Lotor carefully fold the paper.

“I need a… favor from you. Would you mind terribly if I convinced an old friend of mine to punch you?” Lotor handed the paper back. He had that predatory grin again.

“Why?” Shiro cautiously took the paper.

“You’ll find out afterwards, I assure you it will seem all his fault.” Lotor leaned forward. “I’ll owe you.”

Shiro thought it over. At least, he tried to, but then Lotor reached out and touched his hand, and Shiro couldn't think. “Deal.”

“Thank you. Just go with what I do, alright? I promise it won’t take long.” Lotor smiled and stood. “If you don’t mind, I need a nap. My father is exhausting. I’ll see you at the banquet.”

“Yeah. See you at the banquet.” Shiro stood and left, mind swimming. When he arrived at his room, a package was sitting in front of his door. He picked it up and carried it into his tiny room with him, tossing it on the bed. 

The package was wrapped in deep purple fabric, and Shiro saw a card attached to the top. When he flipped it open, it read:

_ Wear this instead of the rags they sent with you. _

_ L _

Shiro shook his head. His suits were perfectly fine! He pulled open the package and held up a pair of black pants and what looked like a robe similar to what Lotor wore. Included were a pair of boots with a small heel. 

“What the fuck?” He mumbled, looking the clothes over. They were black, with silver and white trim, the robe looking similar to Lotor’s. Shiro didn’t have time to look them over, the banquet was soon.

The clothes fit him perfectly. Of course they did. The pants, although tight, didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, and the small heel on the boot made him look imposing. 

He had a feeling Lotor had picked it out himself.

He stared at himself in the small mirror for a moment, awestruck. Although he didn’t know much about space fabric, he was sure this outfit cost more money than Shiro could ever hope to make. He headed to the banquet, trying not to feel too self-conscious. 

Shiro felt all the air in his lungs rush out in one sharp exhale as he saw him. The Prince was nearly a head taller than the group gathered around him, his white hair almost reflective in the low light. Shiro could make out the careful plaits twisting around his head like a crown, golden thread woven in among ivory strands.

Golden hoops and cuffs lined the sharp points of his ears, glittering when he moved, though it was when the delegate blocking Shiro’s view moved out of the way that he could finally see the entire picture.

Lotor was in his full regalia, draped in a crimson half-cape, sparkling military badges shining where they were pinned to velvet sashes across his chest. The long flowing sleeves of his deep blue tunic moved around him as if through water, pooling around his elbow as he lifted a flute of something sparkling to his lips. His hands were covered by skin-tight gloves, his wrists wrapped in golden bracers that glimmered and threw candlelight across the room. His sleeves, however, were the only loose component of the ensemble, just like Shiro’s, and the shirt clung perfectly to Lotor’s chest and stomach.

Despite himself, Shiro felt his gaze dropping below the belt, where his trousers were dark as the night sky and just as tight as Shiro’s, clinging to his every curve and muscle until they dipped into knee-high leather boots. Just like Shiro’s, again, it seemed the boots had a slight heel, pushing Lotor up even higher than usual. If Shiro weren’t wearing a similar pair of boots, he’d have to crane his neck to look Lotor in the eye.

Shiro noticed, and painfully so, how the boots and sinfully tight pants accentuated Lotor’s… figure, and he found himself looking away from his rear end before he got himself in too deep.

Lotor’s ceremonial blade hung glittering and dangerous at his hip; ceremonial as it was, it could still separate a man’s head from his body with the slightest breeze.

“Delegate Shirogane!” Lotor called, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts. “Come, meet my friends.” Lotor waved him over.

Shiro stood beside Lotor, shocked at how the Galra Commanders looked at him. They looked intimidated. “Hello.”

“These are the Commanders in charge of the training of soldiers, you mentioned you did the same?” Lotor prompted. 

“Oh- Yes, I was in charge of teaching recruits how to use our flight simulator.” Shiro tried to sound confident. “I’ve heard Galra training is quite intense.”

“Has to be,” said one of the taller Commanders. “The kids coming to us still cry to mother when they’re hurt.” The group laughed.

“Takashi, dear, would you like a drink?” Lotor asked in his ear. Warmth burst across Shiro’s face and he nodded mutely, unable to look away from the expressions on the other faces in the group; they varied from stoic to dismissive, a loathsome envy glowed in more than a few eyes in the circle. 

Lotor smiled and led Shiro away from the group, dipping his gloved hand into the small of his back beneath the half cape he was wearing. The touch made him shiver, the thought occurred to him then, how Lotor might be planning to convince an old friend to punch him.

_ Jealousy. _

Something warm settled in his chest at the thought of it, being  _ seen _ with Lotor this way. Even if it was only for the night, he could enjoy the shift in their dynamic. The sting of his own jealousy subsided for a moment, feeling a handful of gazes catch them as they moved. He felt grand, walking in step with Lotor as his medals jingled, the drop earring in his left ear swaying gently, catching the light like a disco ball.

When they stopped at the drink table, Shiro finally realized just how similarly they were dressed. Granted, Lotor’s regalia was much grander than his, striking and bold in red and blue, while Shiro’s was stark, white as Lotor’s hair, black as night. There was no doubting they had coordinated, and Shiro wondered in the back of his mind if it was a cultural custom of the Galra… 

Lotor greeted the bartender, his hand never once leaving Shiro’s back. It was a welcome weight, possessive. Shiro might have recoiled from it a week ago, two weeks ago. But tonight he settled into it, smiled as Lotor ordered them drinks. 

“Care to finish this, darling?” Lotor crooned, offering Shiro his flute. “It’s like… oh, one of your Earth drinks. Champagne.” 

Shiro took it as he watched the bartender pour two more glasses of the bubbling drink, sipping slowly from Lotor’s own glass. Whether he was playing up this ruse or truly enjoying the thought of it… he couldn’t really parse at the moment. 

“It’s delicious, Lotor, thank you.” Shiro replied after the first sip, going back for another. 

“Such pleasantries, sweetheart,” Lotor laughed softly, leaning in so close Shiro could feel the warm metal of Lotor’s earrings against his skin. “You can call me that sweet petname here, if you’d like. What was it again?”

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat, a quick breath fogging up the nearly-empty glass. His mind raced as he tried to come up with something,  _ anything _ that would seem convincing enough. Lotor plucked the flute from his hand and replaced it with the full one, his half cape fluttering gently against Shiro’s thigh. 

“Angel.” Shiro finally answered, his voice small like it was a secret. For just a moment, Shiro swore he saw a flash of something behind Lotor’s eyes, a burst of a darker purple bloom on his high cheekbones. 

“Angel, yes. That’s it.” Lotor replied, recovering with that cool ease that Shiro envied. “Such a nice name.”

They turned back to the banquet, and in the corner of Shiro’s periphery he caught a glimpse of Allura, very clearly focused on him, and Lotor’s arm around him, instead of the delegation from Balmera. She looked angry.

"Darling, come here." Lotor led him through the party to a couch beside a group of angry-looking Commanders, gently pushing Shiro into the couch and taking a seat on his lap. "You look lovely in this." He lifted Shiro's sleeve. 

Shiro's face heated up again. "Thank you."

"It’ll look even better on the floor, though, I must admit.” Lotor grinned at him.

Before Shiro could respond, a Commander from the group in front of them spun around, glaring at Lotor. Lotor stood, pulling Shiro with him. The Commander had to look up at Lotor to sneer in his face. "Oh, you just choose anyone now? You're acting like some whore,  _ my prince." _

Lotor pressed on Shiro's back, and he stepped forward. He didn't quite know what he was expected to do.

"And you're who he turned to, huh? Some little human?" The Commander spat on Shiro's shoe.

Shiro glared back. "Do you have an issue? Seems you're quite interested in who shares the prince's bed for someone calling him a whore." 

He expected the hit; the Commander telegraphed his hits a mile away. He watched his arm pull back and release, a simple but effective blow to the nose had him reeling. Shiro had taken hits before, and fully expected to tumble backward into the couch, but Lotor caught him under the arms and held him up.

“I would have thought better of you, Commander. Punching a delegate won’t look good on you.” Lotor smirked. 

Across the hall, people began to drop to their knees. Over their heads, Shiro saw Zarkon standing in the doorway. He dropped to one knee, and watched the Galra around him, including Lotor, put a fist over their chests. He’d been told that all he needed to do was kneel if he saw the Emperor.

“Commander Balor, I saw that.” Zarkon shouted. Shiro felt Lotor freeze. The Emperor walked over, people jumping out of his way. He stopped in front of the Commander, glaring down at him. “Come with me.”

“Yes, Emperor Zarkon.” The man stood, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Zarkon looked down at his son, Lotor. “Why is it that every time there’s trouble, you’re involved, boy?”

“I don’t know, father.” Lotor said. 

“Hmph.” Zarkon turned and left the hall, Commander Balor trailing after him. Once the doors closed behind him, people stood, gossiping and glancing at Shiro. 

“You’re bleeding.” Lotor helped Shiro to his feet. “Come, I’ll clean you up.”

Shiro nodded, touching his lip. His hand came back red. “That’s probably best.” He followed Lotor out of the hall, trying not to bleed all over the clothes Lotor had given him. “Why did he need to punch me?”

“So he’d be exiled. My  _ father, _ ” he spat the word like it tasted bad. “Is very particular about how our Empire deals with diplomacy. He’ll either be executed or exiled.”

Shiro didn’t respond. He let Lotor lead him back to his rooms. 

“Sit on the couch, try not to bleed on it.” Lotor spoke softly. Shiro felt that familiar sinking feeling in his chest.

_ Oh no. _

Lotor tilted his head up with one hand. “He didn’t break anything, luckily. How badly does it hurt?”

“Not too bad. I’ve had worse.” Shiro managed a smile.

Lotor smiled back. Shiro’s heart soared.

_ Oh no. _

“I don’t have a rag here.” Lotor looked away.

“You have that cape thing.” Shiro lifted an edge.

“Don’t you dare. This fabric cost more than the Princess’s entire wardrobe.” Lotor shot Shiro another smile. “I’ll be right back.” He rushed into what Shiro assumed was a bathroom, coming back with a pristine white hand towel. “Head up.”

Shiro tilted his head back, letting Lotor gently press the towel under his nose. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Lotor paused, not making eye contact. “You look very good.”

Shiro looked down sharply, causing Lotor to drop the rag. “Shit- sorry.” Their hands brushed as they both reached for the blood-stained towel.

“The outfit. You look amazing.” Lotor used a clean edge to wipe the blood off Shiro’s face. “And thank you. For taking the punch.”

Shiro laughed. “It was exciting. You don’t have to clean me up like this, it’s only a bloody nose.”

“The least I can do is clean you up afterwards.” Lotor spoke softly again. They made eye contact.

Lotor was blushing.

Why was he blushing?

“Thank you.” Shiro said. He looked down at his hand. The blood had dried a bit. “I think I need to wash this off.”

“There’s only so much a dry rag can do, after all.” Lotor laughed and stood up. “I’ll be in a meeting with you and your Princess tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you there, then.” Shiro stood. They were standing very close.

“I can’t wait.” Lotor said quietly. 

Shiro left before he did something stupid.

What was he doing, falling in love with the prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how happy this fic makes me;


	6. How Easily Passion Twists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentions are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Monster by Dodie

Shiro sat beside Allura, watching her scribble down notes as some Olkarian diplomat spoke. She pushed a stack of papers back at him, mouthing ‘pretend to work.’ He sighed quietly.

Lotor’s seat was empty. It was halfway through the meeting and he wasn’t there.

Shiro looked through the papers. They were mostly just minutes from previous meetings. One looked like a note torn from one of the Princess’s note pads. It read:

_ Talk to Balmerians about trade of metal. Price high. _

_ Border patrols high- ask Shirogane? _

_ Bring Shirogane to trade meetings- looks good _

_ Shirogane future prince? Hint to Galra- proves diplomacy going well.  _

_ Use Earth as evidence of diplomacy _

Shiro stared at the last two lines.She wanted to hint he was the  _ future prince?  _ She was using Earth as  _ evidence?  _ What did that even mean?

He looked up at the door as it opened. Lotor strode in confidently, sitting beside Shiro. “Apologies, please continue.” He smiled softly at Shiro and sorted out his own papers.

Shiro spent the rest of the meeting staring at the note. What did Allura mean by ‘looks good,’ was she only using him to make herself seem powerful?

He ignored Lotor when the meeting ended, following Allura through the halls. “Princess!”

She turned, surprised. “Shiro! How can I help you?”

“What is this?” He held up the note.

Her face froze. “You weren’t meant to see that.” She snatched it from his hand.

“Princess, why are you hinting that I’ll be the future prince?” Shiro asked.

“Shiro…” Allura looked away.

“No, tell me, I deserve to know!” Shiro tried not to shout.

She sighed. “It looks good! Me marrying you shows that my diplomacy to Earth has gone well, and it looks good for you, too! Think of what could get done, Shiro!” 

“Allura, you know I’m into men, right? You met Adam!” Shiro didn’t understand.

“I know, but… Shiro, please, look past that!” Allura reached for his shoulder.

“Look  _ past it? _ Allura, I’m not going to-”

Allura dropped her hand. “Shiro, I won’t lie to you. It’s a political marriage. It makes both of us look better.”

“I’m not going to be your pawn, Princess.” Shiro spat. “Find someone else to marry. And stop using Earth as proof that you’re a good diplomat, because it won’t work.” He turned and left Allura standing in the hall. 

He couldn’t believe it. Allura had brought him here just to use him. He just kept walking, wandering the hallways, trying to calm himself down before the party that was that evening. Every night there was another party, he was getting sick of them. At least tonight he didn’t have to see Allura. 

He dressed for the party in Lotor’s outfit. He spent most of the party standing in a group of soldiers, half invested in the conversation. The rest of his attention was spent scanning the crowd for Lotor. 

He heard a too-drunk politician from Balmera start talking behind him. “That’s the Earth delegate-” The rest of his sentence was cut off as the politician’s companions shushed him. Shiro was paying far more attention to this man now. “I heard his fiance left him. Yeah, apparently he drinks too much.”

Shiro froze. No one was supposed to know Adam had left him. The only way anyone could have known what Adam said in his messages was if they-

Lotor. Only he could have possibly done this. He probably had one of his friends do it for him, Shiro would bet money it was Ezor. 

He sat with his anger the rest of the party. Once people started to trickle back to their rooms, he made his way to Lotor’s rooms. He knocked without even thinking.

“Shiro.” Lotor opened the door, still in his dress robes. “You left the meeting quickly, is-”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Shiro whispered.

Lotor sighed and waved him inside. “Sit, please, Shiro.”

Shiro stayed standing. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked again. “How dare you?” 

Lotor’s face was steely. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Shiro stepped forward. “I’m sure you do. How did you do it? Did you steal my password, or did you have Ezor hack into my account? You read my damn messages, Lotor, I know you did. There’s no other way you could have known Adam complained about me drinking.”

Lotor’s frown deepened.

“For your  _ fucking _ information, Prince Lotor. He left me because I was away so often. Not because I drank, not because I did anything. Next time you use me in one of your schemes, at least get the information right.” Shiro shoved Lotor aside, heading for the door.

“Shiro-”

“No, Lotor. I just found out Allura was using me as a puppet, I won’t be yours too. Find someone else.” Shiro grabbed the door handle.

“Someone else, Shiro? Why would I need someone else? I already know Adam was worried that you hadn’t been faithful, that’s all I need to finish my  _ scheme _ , as you call it. Cheating, were you, Shiro?” Lotor was sitting with his back to the door on one of the chairs.

“I didn’t fucking cheat.” Shiro growled.

“Tell that to Adam, then, I suppose. He seems to think you might have.” Lotor didn’t even look back as Shiro slammed the door.

Shiro could barely breathe. How  _ dare _ Lotor use Adam leaving him to further one of his schemes? He went back to his room, grumbling the whole way. He tore off the fancy robe and boots, putting on a comfortable t-shirt. The pants gave him a bit of trouble, and he considered cutting them off. He eventually peeled them off his legs and flopped onto his bed in sweatpants. He was barely there a few minutes before there was a timid knock at his door. Grumbling, he got up and answered it.

Lotor stood in the doorway, in the same clothes as when Shiro had left. “Please let me in. The cameras will only be dead for another minute and I can’t be seen here.”

Shiro sighed and let him in. “What the hell do you want?”

Lotor sat on the edge of Shiro’s bed. “To apologize.”

Shiro crossed his arms and waited.

Lotor took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have used your fiance against you. I needed-” He paused. “I needed something to happen and I thought that was the quickest way. I’m sorry.”

Shiro felt his entire body scream for him to forgive Lotor. “What did you need to happen?”

“I needed Allura to slip up and show you she was using you.” Lotor looked up at Shiro. “I knew she was, but I didn’t know if you’d believe me.”

Shiro sighed and sat beside Lotor, head in his hands. “How many people think I’m an alcoholic?”

“One, and he’s already known to make things up. I only told him because I knew he’d say it next to you.” Lotor’s hands were curled into fists on his knee. “If you don’t forgive me-”

“No, I forgive you. At least a little bit.” Shiro rubbed his face. “You’re still an asshole.”

“I know, Zethrid told me you’d be furious.” Lotor stood. “I won’t bother you again.” He moved to leave.

“Lotor, wait.” Shiro grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go, not yet.” 

Lotor stopped, his eyes slowly sliding back to Shiro’s. “Not yet?” 

Shiro nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. Before he could think to stop himself, he surged forward, catching Lotor’s lips with his own. Lotor’s surprised gasp nearly broke his concentration, nearly shattered his bravery, but Shiro felt Lotor’s lips go lax against his. The kiss was easy, sweet, and god, everything Shiro had thought it would be. 

It was over as soon as it began, Lotor scrambling away, his hand raking through his ornately braided hair. One of his rings caught in the plait along his left temple and he winced, quickly untangling it.   
“I… shit, I’m sorry, Ezor blocked the cameras, I… I have to go.” Lotor rushed out the door.

“I’m fucked.” Shiro mumbled, watching his door close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I've been obsessed with Animal Crossing today. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Tell Me Why My Gods Look Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor apologizes, and Shiro is part of a scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry I got too into animal crossing  
> Title from 1950 by King Princess

The next meeting was a nightmare. Shiro sat across from Princess Allura, pointedly ignoring her. He spent the entire meeting pretending to pay attention, until, like usual, Lotor walked in late. 

“Please, continue, I apologize for interrupting.” He sat beside Shiro.

Shiro didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to have to confront what had happened. He sat in silence for a while until he felt Lotor’s leg press against his.

He glanced up to see Lotor watching Allura as she spoke about trade. 

He nudged Lotor back and saw a small smile grow on his face. Lotor pulled his leg back and returned to looking over his notes. He wrote something down and quietly slid the paper to Shiro.

_ Meet Zethrid outside in the gardens an hour after the meeting. She’ll take you to the kitchen, I’ll meet you there _

Shiro grinned. They were passing notes like schoolchildren. He scribbled a response, his handwriting much messier than Lotor’s elegant script.

_ Not my first kitchen raid. Will we be running off into the night with arms full of snacks? _

He heard Lotor stifle a laugh, and felt Lotor kick his leg. The meeting went by quickly after that, Shiro drawing something dumb on his papers or kicking Lotor in the foot every so often to hear him try not to laugh.

He stood at the end of the meeting, ignoring Allura calling after him, and headed to the hallway. He saw Zethrid in a guard uniform again and headed her way. “The kitchens?”

She glanced down the hall at the retreating backs of the other diplomats. “The kitchens.” She gestured for Shiro to follow her. “Whatever you did last night, Ezor’s planning your death for it.”

“What?” Shiro had to jog to keep up. “Why?”

“You made Lotor cry. She’s furious.” Zethrid chuckled.

“He cried? Before or after he came to see me?"

"Both." Zethrid faced forward, making it almost impossible for Shiro to know if she was only joking. Just the threat was terrifying. 

_ Lotor cried _ . Shiro didn’t think it was possible. Lotor was a prince, his pride bigger than the Empire’s reach was wide. The rest of the walk passed in silence, Shiro following Zethrid’s impossibly long strides through winding passageways that had his head spinning. 

The smell of cooking meat and aromatic herbs told him he was getting close to the kitchen. He heard Ezor’s shout.

“I don’t care if he forgave you, I don’t forgive him!”

Zethrid snorted. “Good luck, kid.” She pushed him through a set of doors. 

The kitchen was empty save for Ezor and Lotor. Ezor had a cook’s outfit on, and was stirring a pot of something Shiro didn’t recognize. “Lotor, if he-”

Lotor stood from his seat at the counter. “Shiro.” He looked over at Ezor, who was holding a knife threateningly. “Ezzy, put the knife down, it’s fine.”

Ezor slowly lowered the knife. “I haven’t forgiven you.” 

Shiro glanced between the two of them. “Am I in danger?”

Lotor laughed. “No. Ezor, please, give us a minute.” He watched Ezor stalk out of the room, smiling. “She really won’t harm you.”

“Somehow I don’t believe you, but alright.” Shiro leaned on the counter beside Lotor. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Lotor nodded, fidgeting with the edge of his sleeve. Shiro stared at his fingers. Lotor, the Prince of the Galra Empire, known diplomat, the very image of stoicism and composure was  _ nervous. _

“Is it something bad?” Shiro reached out and took Lotor’s hand, stilling his fingers. 

“No-no, I- It’s not bad.” Lotor stared at their joined hands. “I didn’t read them.”

“Didn’t read what?” Shiro couldn’t help himself; he ran his thumb over Lotor’s knuckles.

Lotor took a breath, sitting up straighter. “Your messages. I scanned one, not knowing what it was, and then didn’t look at the rest. I… I’m sorry.”

Shiro sighed and pulled Lotor to his chest. "It's fine. Ask next time, and I'll let you."

"I don't. It's none of my business." Lotor wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “You deserve to have your privacy.”

Shiro laughed. “Thank you, Prince Lotor.”

Lotor looked up with a mischievous grin. “Of course, Delegate Shirogane.” 

“Is this why you wanted me to meet you here?” Shiro pushed a strand of hair out of Lotor’s face, tucking it behind his ear. 

“Other things, too.” Lotor said. Shiro recognized his tone, but this time was not nearly as uncomfortable.

“Other things?” Shiro asked, his hand still cupping his cheek. He didn’t want to stop touching Lotor now. “What other things?”

Lotor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking even more nervous now. Shiro couldn’t help but think he looked  _ cute _ . Lotor blinked at him, long silvery lashes fanning across his cheeks.

Had they always been that long? Or that soft?

“Other things… like…” Lotor trailed off, moving closer again. “Like what you did last night.”

Shiro felt his cheeks bloom with heat. “The… uh, the kiss?” He asked, all certainty fleeing at the sudden closeness of Lotor’s body. Lotor nodded wordlessly, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. “What about it?”

Lotor moved slowly, tentatively, it seemed, before pressing his lips to Shiro’s. His hand still rested against Lotor’s cheek, and he found his thumb was gently stroking his cheekbone, the other arm winding around his waist. A soft puff of breath brushed over Shiro’s cheek as Lotor melted against him, the small sigh an admission lived rather than spoken. 

“Shiro?” Lotor asked softly after a moment, their lips still so close Shiro could feel them moving. He hummed an inquisitive sound in reply, his mind too fogged for words. “Do I have your loyalty?”

The whispered question landed like a blow. Shiro blinked back at him confused. “My… loyalty? Lotor, what-”

“Do I.” Lotor repeated, a painfully earnest gleam in his eyes. “Have. Your loyalty?” His hand tightened into a fist against Shiro’s chest. “I need to know you swear it. That you’ll help me take my father’s throne.”

The trembling in Lotor’s frame said what his lips refused to:  _ swear you won’t leave me. _

Shiro nodded after a moment, wordlessly at first. “Yes, yes. I promise. I’ll help.” Lotor shuddered a sigh of relief and Shiro ran his hand along the curve of his spine. “I’ll help. But you need to tell me what you’re planning. No more using me without telling me first.”

Lotor nodded. “You have a deal, Delegate Shirogane.” He leaned forward again and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, a smile curling those full purple lips beautifully when they parted.   
“Should I call you my Emperor now?” Shiro teased, but the way Lotor flushed had him wondering if Lotor _liked_ that.

“That… isn’t necessary.” Lotor swallowed thickly. “Not yet, at least.”

“Angel, then.” Shiro grinned at the flush in Lotor’s cheeks. 

“Angel.” Lotor mumbled. “That… wasn’t just a game, at the banquet. I did genuinely enjoy your company.” The admission was soft, but it had an edge to it that Shiro couldn’t help but pull at. 

“Did you?” he asked simply, Lotor’s cheeks flushed darker shades of purple. “What did you enjoy?” His smile widened. 

“The name… Angel. That was nice.” Lotor breathed. “And sitting in your lap. I liked showing off.”

“And being shown off?” Shiro prodded, having fun with frustrating him, an admittedly small act of petty revenge for the bloody nose, the stunts he had pulled so far. 

Lotor  _ moaned,  _ his frame shaking as he rolled his hips against Shiro’s thigh _. _

“Oh…” was all Shiro could think to say then, the realization of what had just happened dawning on him. “I. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry,” Shiro began to say, trying to back away without making things worse.

Lotor froze, his body suddenly pulled tight as a drum. “It’s alright, don’t… don’t apologize.” Lotor straightened and stepped away before Shiro could argue, buttoning the bottom few buttons of his long coat. “I have to go, I… meet me for cards again? Later.”

He was gone before Shiro had finished saying he’d be there, leaving Shiro reeling, swaying on his feet. His communicator beeped in his pocket. 

_ Sorry again _

_ -L _

Shiro scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands. “God, what am I doing?” He mumbled. He headed back to his room, pulling papers and pencils out of his pocket. Something metal clattered to the floor by his feet. He knelt to pick it up, and held one of Lotor’s rings up to the light. A delicate gold chain was threaded through it. 

He didn’t know when Lotor had slipped it into his pocket, but he fastened it around his neck anyway, dropping the ring down his shirt where it would be hidden. He didn’t know what he would do when he saw Lotor again. Going to his room… It seemed far more intimate and terrifying. 

Shiro walked slowly to Lotor’s rooms. He dreaded having that conversation. It was hard enough with Adam, and they hadn’t done anything yet. How do you tell someone like Lotor “hey, I don’t want to do any of that because we aren’t close enough!”

He stopped at the door. He didn’t want to look Lotor in the eye.

The door opened, Lotor looking down at Shiro. He had his boots on. “Shiro. Come in, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“The alarm didn’t go off?” Shiro asked, sitting on the couch.

“I turned it off for you.” Lotor’s hair was down. Shiro was staring at it.

“Oh.” Shiro watched Lotor hold a few hair pins in his mouth, staring into a mirror. “Do you need help?”

“What?” Lotor looked at him in the mirror, eyes wide.

“Do you need me to help you?” Shiro stood and walked over. “I know how to braid, and you can always just tell me what to do if I mess up.”

Lotor hesitated. “I suppose you can help.” His voice was muffled by the pins he held in his lips. 

“Come here, sit on the floor in front of the couch.” Shiro took Lotor by the shoulders and led him to the couch. “French braid?”

“I don’t know what that is.” Lotor’s voice was cold, but his hands were shaking. 

“How about I start braiding and you tell me if it’s wrong?” Shiro sat behind Lotor, gathering long locks of his white hair. He worked in silence, listening to Lotor’s quiet, shuddering breaths. “Is everything alright?”

He almost didn’t hear Lotor’s whispered answer. “Yes.”

“Why are you shaking, then?” His hands paused.

Lotor was silent for a while. “I have a hard time trusting people.”

Shiro continued braiding. “That’s fine.” He pulled more hair from the edges of Lotor’s head into the center. “I have a hard time trusting people with certain things.”

“What do you mean?” Lotor’s knuckles were white from gripping the edges of his sleeves.

“Being intimate with people doesn’t come easily to me. I have to know them very well.” Shiro felt Lotor tense. He scrambled to comfort him somehow. “I mean, I knew Adam for a year before I let him sit on my lap.”

Lotor became, somehow, more tense.

_ Shit. _

Shiro sighed and held his hand out. When Lotor handed him a pin, he gently intertwined their fingers. “It’s okay, angel. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lotor gripped his hand tightly. “Are you sure?”

“Entirely.” Shiro pinned the braid in place. “There we are.” He set his hands on Lotor’s shoulders. “Come here, angel.”

Lotor stood and watched him.

“You can sit in my lap, if you want.” Shiro took Lotor’s hands and tugged him into his lap. “I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable, okay?”

Lotor nodded, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “You swear you’ll tell me?”

“If you swear you won’t think it’s your fault.” Shiro smiled.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “You strike a hard bargain, Delegate Shirogane.”

“I learned from the best, Prince Lotor.” Shiro tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against Lotor’s. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” Lotor laughed softly. “We have a deal.”

They were both missing from the banquet that night. Rumors flew, Allura scolded Shiro the next morning. It was the best night Shiro had spent in years, Lotor in centuries; simply talking, laughing.  Lotor fell asleep in Shiro’s lap. He couldn’t just get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload consistenly tomorrow!!!


	8. Hell of a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship develops, and Shiro calls Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but not as bad as yesterday!  
> Title from Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time bt Panic! at the Disco

Shiro tried to hide his yawn behind his hand. Breakfast with the Galra was apparently just as big of an event as dinner; the room was buzzing with diplomats. He’d finally figured out what he could safely eat- the little red squares on his plate tasted like apples, and whatever the dark green sludge was tasted almost like oatmeal. 

Lotor sat up at the head table beside Zarkon’s empty throne. The Emperor almost never bothered to take part in the diplomacy, leaving his son and his Commanders to handle it all. When their eyes met, Lotor smiled at Shiro and nodded to Allura. 

Allura was glaring at Shiro, her food untouched. She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned to the man beside her, whispering something. She was too far down the table for Shiro to hear what it was, but from the way the man glanced at Lotor and Shiro, it wasn’t good. 

Shiro felt his communicator buzz. Before he’d left, Lotor had programmed it with different patterns for him, Ezor and Zethrid. The device buzzed out the pattern for Ezor, prompting Shiro to slip it out of his pocket and check it under the table. 

_ Go to the garden in 5. Don’t look at Lotor. _

He didn’t know what the plan was, but he hoped he’d be filled in. About 5 minutes later, he stood and confidently made his way to the garden he’d first met Lotor in. It wasn’t as carefully arranged now; the lamps had been taken down, and there was only one stone bench under a flowering tree. He sat on the bench and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. Lotor strode in, already smiling, not-so-subtly followed by a few Galra diplomats. “Hello, darling.” He sat beside Shiro and whispered in his ear. “I’ll explain later, follow my lead.”

Shiro nodded. Lotor pulled back, frowning.

"You know, darling, I would have thought your priorities would have sorted themselves out by now, but you're still just the Princess's lap dog." Lotor said, crossing one knee over the other.

Shiro nearly snorted. “What do you mean?”

"You're not still hoping there's a crown in it for you, are you? The way you're licking her boots certainly implies otherwise." Lotor smirked at him. Shiro got the feeling he was supposed to act angry.

“What the hell does that mean?” He crossed his arms, trying to glare at Lotor without laughing.

“It means, darling, that I don’t want the Princess’s puppet in my bed.” Lotor stood. “You can return when you’ve figured out your loyalties.” He turned on his heel and left, the delegates who had been listening in following him.

Shiro had to force himself to keep a calm exterior. He wanted to laugh so badly. As he sat, watching the doorway Lotor had left from, he saw Zethrid in her uniform walk over to him.

“Your room this time.” She mumbled as she passed.

Shiro waited a few moments, then got up to head back to his room. When he entered, Lotor was pawing through his clothes. “I assume the cameras are dead?”

“They were for me. What kind of monster only gives you a uniform?” Lotor held up Shiro’s uniform. “And such cheap fabric.” He scoffed. “I’ll get you something better.”

“It’s fine, Lotor.” Shiro chuckled and took the uniform from him. “What were we fighting about?”

“According to rumor, darling, we don’t trust each other anymore.” Lotor wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “According to rumor, you’re closer to Allura than me.” 

“According to rumor?” Shiro kissed Lotor’s forehead. “What else does rumor say about us?”

“Plenty of things.” Lotor whispered. “Some things I don’t want them to.”

“Like what?” Shiro played with Lotor’s hair.

“They say you only want me for my crown.” He scanned Shiro’s face. 

Shiro held back a sigh. “Do you believe them?”

“Should I?” Lotor had that look in his eyes again. He looked desperate.

“If I were in it for the crown, would I be with the Prince, who isn’t in good standing with his father, or would I be with one of the high ranking Commanders?” Shiro held Lotor’s face. “Do you really believe them?”

Lotor sighed. “No. I have to be careful, I suppose.” He leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Do the rumors bother you?”

“I think they might if I heard them.” Shiro rubbed Lotor’s back.

“I suppose they’d bother you more if they were about me and Sendak?” 

Shiro pushed Lotor back. “What?”

Lotor wouldn’t make eye contact. “I thought I should at least warn you. If it seems I’m with Sendak, there’s no reason to think we have anything.”

Shiro knew the sinking feeling in his stomach by now. The jealousy. “I… thank you, for warning me.” He said, his tongue tying in knots as he tried to imagine what this would mean. “What kinds of rumors do you intend to spread?”

Lotor tensed. 

“Angel, please.” Shiro urged, that ugly tangle of emotion writhing in his chest. 

"That we’re…  _ involved. _ That some of the staff saw us...” Lotor trailed off. “If you’d rather we come up with a different solution, I can try-”

“No,” Shiro interrupted, his mouth moving faster than his brain. “No, no. It’s alright. I can manage.”

Lotor’s eyes met his again. “Are you sure?”

_ No. _

“Yes. I’m sure.” Shiro kissed Lotor to hide his discomfort. “What do you need me to do?”

“Well I still need to look like I’m  _ involved _ with someone.” Lotor laughed softly in Shiro’s ear. “I don’t need Sendak to do that, anyone will do.”

“Will they? I hope you don’t plan on going to anyone else.” Shiro hesitated, not sure how far he’d be able to go.

Lotor’s cheeks flushed, and from this close, Shiro could see how his flush spilled down his throat too, the purple of his skin darkening even more along the veins under his skin. “Is that an offer, Delegate Shirogane?” Lotor asked, his breath coming just slightly quicker. 

“It is, my prince,” Shiro replied, moving slowly, kissing the corner of his mouth, the sharp line of his jaw. The use of his title must have had an effect on him, a quiet gasp huffing against Shiro’s forehead as he pulled Lotor into his lap on Shiro’s tiny bed. 

Slowly, Shiro made his way along Lotor’s jaw, pausing to press a playful smooch at the lobe of his ear. Lotor laughed softly, a little breathy thing that Shiro hadn’t heard before. The little confidence boost propelled him further, kissing lower and lower, until he felt Lotor’s pulse under his lips. 

“Someone’s excited.” Shiro teased under his breath, feeling  _ just _ how fast Lotor’s heart was beating. 

“Shut up,” Lotor huffed indignantly, “Don’t tease me.” His words stung, only for a moment before Shiro laughed, seeing through the game. 

“As you wish, my prince.” Shiro’s mouth opened gently against Lotor’s throat, nipping and sucking at the warm skin there. Lotor made that sound again, the one he had in the kitchens, and before he started to feel too uncomfortable, Shiro left two more dark hickeys in his skin. 

“Is that enough?” Shiro asked, feeling only a little better about the arrangement, even if the jealousy made his skin crawl.

“For the plan, yes, for other things, absolutely not.” Lotor breathed out. “I should go get ‘caught’ with Sendak. He wants me to tell you he’s sorry.”

Shiro’s chest burned at hearing Sendak’s name. “Does he?”

Lotor  _ pouted. _ “Don’t tell me you’re mad at him.”

“Do you blame me?” Shiro kissed Lotor’s nose. “Go get caught, angel. I’ll see you for cards after dinner?”

Lotor smiled. “I’ll have Ezor take you so you aren’t seen.” He stood up and straightened his clothes.

“Wait.” Shiro stood and pulled the pins out of Lotor’s hair, letting it fall from its intricate braid. “Much better.” He gave Lotor one last kiss. “Go, before I get too jealous.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Lotor glanced at his communicator and ducked out of the room. Shiro checked his schedule.

Shit. 

He was about to be late for a meeting. 

He threw on his uniform and rushed to the meeting room, luckily making it there before everyone sat down. He sat beside Allura, hoping that was what he was meant to do.

“Shiro, where were you?” Allura leaned over to speak quietly. “Did you hear?”

“I didn’t take you as a girl who liked rumors, Allura.” Shiro said, looking through the stack of documents she passed to him.

“Oh, come on, these are more than simple rumors. The Prince-” She glanced around before leaning even closer to Shiro, whispering. “The Prince and a general named Sendak were caught… well. I didn’t hear the details but it seems your little fling has moved on.” She sat back, looking smug.

Shiro took a deep breath. “It seems like it.” He turned back to his papers, trying to ignore the idea of Sendak and Lotor by thinking of Lotor’s pout.

What were they caught doing? Knowing Lotor, it wouldn’t be something as small as a kiss.

Knowing Lotor, he’d go all out.

Where were they caught? Was Lotor on his-

“Shiro, you’re going to rip that paper.” Allura gently touched Shiro’s fist. “Are you okay?”

Shiro sighed. “I’ll be alright.”

When the group broke for lunch, Shiro was grateful for the chance to leave the room and get some fresh air, easily finding that garden again and finding himself a seat on the stone bench. His communicator buzzed with Lotor’s pattern a handful of times, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer the messages. Or even read them, for that matter. His mind was too full of what ifs, wondering what  _ exactly _ Lotor and Sendak had been caught doing. 

“Oi, kid.” Zethrid’s voice made him jump, pulling him out of his thoughts. “He’s worried about you.”

Shiro sighed a cleansing breath and stood, mumbling a thanks as he passed, wandering back toward the dining hall. 

They were laughing when he found his seat, Lotor playing the part of a fawning romantic well, all things considered. Sendak was stoic as always, but there was a fondness in his eye that turned Shiro’s stomach inside out. 

“Where were you?” Allura hissed, her face stern and cold. 

“I just needed some air.” Shiro replied hollowly, his jaw clenching as he saw Lotor feed Sendak some kind of cubed fruit. The marks on his throat were on full display, even darker than they had been when Shiro left them. 

“See? Told you he moved on.” Allura remarked as Shiro was served his lunch, an unappetizing mush that smelled like burning tires. Like Keith accidentally starting a fire in the garage, working on his bike. 

Maybe Keith would know what to do. 

Allura nudged him in the side. “Are you listening?”

“Yeah, I’m listening.” Shiro deadpanned, wondering what time it was back home. 

The rest of the meeting was just as insufferable as the first half, listening to Allura and Lotor butt heads over trade routes and curbing Zarkon’s lust for Earth, which had always been off-limits. Shiro couldn’t have been happier when the meeting was adjourned for the night, scribbled notes stuffed in his pockets. 

He fell into bed after making the long walk back to his quarters. It was harder than he had been expecting, and that on its own was a criminal understatement. With a heavy sigh Shiro unlocked his datapad and sent Keith a message, hoping he had caught him at a good time. 

_ Busy? _

The reply came after a few minutes. 

_ You literally couldn’t have picked a worse time if you tried _

Shiro snorted and waited before beginning the video call, knowing it had something to do with his little brother’s lack of supervision. 

Keith was standing in the kitchen, shirtless. It looked dark. “Shiro!”

Shiro smiled. “Hey, Keith. Is it really a bad time?”

“Lance is over, so yeah, kinda?” Keith glanced over his shoulder.

“You haven’t done anything I don’t approve of?” Shiro tried his best to look like a stern older brother. 

“I’ve done a lot you don’t approve of, and I dare you to stop me.” Keith smirked. 

“What did I ever do to raise such a brat?” Shiro sat up. “I have to ask you for advice, so for 10 seconds be serious.”

“Okay, okay, what’s up?” Keith rubbed his eyes. “Should I wake up Lance?”

“No, let him sleep.” Shiro sighed. “So there’s this guy.”

Keith nearly dropped his phone. “Holy shit hold on what? There’s a guy?”

“You know Adam-”

“Yes, I fucking know, you’re interested in someone???” Keith was grinning.

Shiro blinked. “Yes? Is it too soon?” 

“No, holy shit, what’s he like?” Keith sat on a chair in the dining room. “Tell me everything.”

“Uh. Like, what he looks like, or-”

“Yes, what he looks like you idiot!” Keith shouted.

Shiro laughed. “You’ll wake up Lance.”

“Don’t care, tell me.” Keith looked past the camera. “Hi Lance. It’s Shiro.”

Shiro heard Lance’s sleepy voice. “Hi Shiro. Why are you shouting, babe?”

“Shiro’s got a guy.” Keith waved Lance over. “Start talking before I find you and force you to tell me.”

Shiro chuckled, rubbing his face. “He’s really nice.”

Lance leaned in. “What does he look like, though?”

“Oh my god you two will be the death of me.” Shiro flopped back. “He’s tall.”

“Taller than you?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah, taller than me, by a lot. White hair, too.”

“Oh my GOD Shiro, is he hot?” Lance pushed Keith out of the way, earning an angry shout. “Regular scale, Danny De Vito at the bottom, Greek sculpture at the top. Yes, Keith, I know you don’t think Danny De Vito’s ugly, but he’s not exactly the picture of male sexiness!”

“Like, Greek sculpture.” Shiro smiled. “He’s really attractive.”

“Lance, holy shit, move.” Keith pushed his way forward again. “Shiro, you don’t mean- Lance don’t you dare sit on my lap.”

“What? What don’t I mean?” Shiro watched Keith shove Lance away.

“You don’t mean the fucking Prince of the Galra Empire?” Keith said. “What’s his name, something stupid and-”

“Lotor.” Shiro interrupted. “His name is Lotor.”

Keith laughed. “Holy shit, you’re in love with the heir to the Galra throne. I’m telling my Mom.”

Shiro glared at him. “Do you want to get me killed?”

Keith grinned. “Yes, I want a chance with the Galra Prince, Shiro. If he's into you I might have a chance.”

Lance smacked Keith’s arm. “Excuse me.”

“Would you not drop me for Prince fucking Lotor?” Keith kissed Lance.

“You’re right, I would.” Lance grinned.

“Why did you call me, Shiro?” Keith asked.

“So uh. We’ve kissed.” Shiro flinched when Lance started shouting. “Okay, calm down, we- well I guess we’ve kissed more than once.”

Keith put his hand over Lance’s mouth. “Okay so tell me everything- ew, Lance, don’t fucking lick my hand.”

Shiro sighed. “Can you two ever just act normal?”

“Absolutely not, Shiro, tell us what you did with your Princey.” Lance mocked.

“Oh my god don’t call him that.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Well, we’ve kissed. I think he got off on me teasing him?”

Lance cackled, but Keith leaned in. “Were you okay?”

Shiro smiled. “He apologized, I explained, we’re fine. Thanks Keith.”

Keith nodded. “Good. If not…” He let the threat hang.

“He’s the Prince, Keith, what would you have done? Told your mom?” Shiro joked. “I don’t know how to tell him I’m into him.”

Keith stared. “What? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“How do I-”

“No I know what you said, what do you mean, tell him? What would you be telling him that he doesn’t already know?” Keith shook his head. “Fucking hell, Shiro.”

“I haven’t told him anything!” Shiro said.

Lance patted Keith on the shoulder. “Let me, babe. Shiro, what  _ have _ you told him?”

Shiro thought back. “I swore I’d be loyal to him.”

Lance’s mouth fell open. “Okay so definitely tell him you love him.”

“Lance-” Shiro began.

“No, no argument, you love him, I can tell, I saw it in your face. I’m going to bed.” Lance kissed Keith and stood. “Come back to bed when you’re done.”

Keith smiled. “Okay.” He watched Lance leave before turning back to Shiro. “Do you?”

“Do I?” 

Keith laughed. “Love him? You know, your definition of it?”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah. I think I do.”

“Then tell him, and go to bed. Goodnight, Shiro.” Keith waved.

“Night, Keith, don’t cause too much trouble. I’ll be back home as soon as I can.” Shiro ended the call and stared at his ceiling.

He felt happier than he had in months. He slept well, waking up still thinking about Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed my chapter count went from 9 to 11, I miscounted the chapters. Sorry!  
> I'm doing my very best to write demisexual Shiro, so if there's anything I'm getting wrong, please tell me! I'm not quite sure if I'm demisexual (I think I might be) but I am asexual at the very least, so I'm trying my hardest to write this correctly. The relationship is probably a little too fast for most demisexual people, and I'll admit that, but I am awful at writing slow relationships, so please forgive me!  
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Won't You Stay For A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a soft one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload~!  
> Title from Sunflower by Rex Orange County

Shiro dropped his hand onto the table. “Ezor, I know you’re using the cameras to cheat.”

Ezor laughed. “Fine, fine, one clean game.

“Clean by whose standards?” Shiro shuffled the cards back into the deck. He’d been in Lotor’s rooms for an hour, waiting. Lotor had called him over and told him they were doing something, but refused to tell him what.

Zethrid poked her head out of the bathroom. “You two ready to go? We’re almost done.”

Shiro looked over. “Yeah. Did it really take an hour for him to get ready?”

Lotor’s laugh echoed out of the bathroom. “It’s hard work, getting ready, darling.”

Ezor snorted. “Yeah, you spend half of it wondering if Shiro will f-” She was cut off by a towel flying at her head. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up!’

Shiro stood up, tucking the cards into his pocket. He was wearing another one of Lotor’s clothing picks- tight black pants, boots with a short heel, and a form-fitting purple shirt. 

Lotor stepped out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair.

At first Shiro thought he was wearing gloves, but as Lotor straightened up, Shiro realized he’d done something to his skin to make it a dark tan color. Shiro stepped forward and took his hand.

“Do you like it?” Lotor grinned. “Took me ages to find something that would cover up the purple.”

“Is it makeup?” Shiro reached up to touch Lotor’s jaw, marvelling at how  _ human _ he looked.

“In a way. It’s paint, it won’t come off without the remover.” Lotor kissed Shiro. “I almost look like a human, don’t I?”

“I’m glad you kept the hair.” Shiro smiled. “You look amazing.”

Lotor hummed and wrapped his arm around Shiro’s neck. Before he could speak, Ezor interrupted them. 

“If you start making out I’ll kill both of you. Sendak’s almost here, we have to get going.” She stood and pulled a bookcase away from the wall, revealing a dark passageway.

Lotor grinned at Shiro’s shocked expression. “You didn’t think I’d only have the doors, did you, love?” He shooed Zethrid and Ezor down the passage. “You two go ahead, we’ll wait for Sendak.”

Shiro couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wanted, selfishly, to be the only one allowed to see Lotor like this- human skin, tight clothing. He knew it was dumb, but that didn’t stop him from wanting it. 

Sendak opened the door a few moments later, stopping dead when he saw Lotor. “Oh.”

“Hello, Sendak. Same rules as always.” Lotor smiled. 

Sendak nodded, looking at Shiro. “Sorry.”

“Why?” Shiro had to stop himself from posessively grabbing Lotor’s waist.

“Can’t imagine being in your position.” Sendak sat on the couch. “I’d hate it, and I’m sorry I have to put you through it.”

Shiro nodded. “We should catch up with Ezor and Zethrid.” He led Lotor out of the room before his jealousy took over.

“Shiro, darling?” Lotor asked. His hair was nearly glowing in the dim light.

“Yeah, angel?” Shiro let himself take Lotor by the waist. 

“You’re very attractive when you’re jealous.” Lotor wasn’t wearing his boots- He was nearly Shiro’s height. 

Shiro wasn’t used to the person he was with being that tall. He couldn’t lie, he was a little into it. “Am I?”

Lotor smirked and nodded, pulling the bookcase in front of the passage, leaving them in darkness for just a moment; long enough for Shiro to find Lotor’s lips in the dark. Thankfully, he didn’t miss.

Lotor lit up the passage with the torch function on his communicator, and they walked for a while, listening to Ezor and Zethrid laughing up ahead. It felt nice to be alone, walking with Lotor in the dark, holding him around the waist. 

A light flickered at the end of the passage, a distant murmur like a big crowd echoed in the small space, and before Shiro knew it, he, Lotor and the girls were stepping out into an alley, somewhere in the city.

Lotor’s smile was even brighter now, laughing as he pulled Shiro through a door and into a club, not unlike the one they had visited before, where Lotor had started a fight. 

“Care for a dance?” Lotor asked, and Shiro was nodding before he could stop to think.

He wouldn’t mind if Lotor pulled him anywhere he wanted, ever… he was more than happy to let himself be pulled around. If Lotor was smiling, laughing,  _ happy _ , Shiro was more than willing to be a hapless fool pulled into the fray. 

The music thudded in Shiro’s ears as Lotor led him onto the dancefloor, his hair truly glowing now, whatever alien equivalent of blacklights made his hair so bright it was nearly purple. Lotor’s arms found their way around Shiro’s neck and held him close, reminding him of that night a few weeks ago, when this kind of closeness would have made him uncomfortable.

Instead all he could think about was Lotor, his smile, the way his body felt, moving against his. Shiro’s hand wandered down Lotor’s back, feeling all his muscle and the curve of his spine. 

“Oh?” Lotor breathed in his ear, just loud enough that he could hear over the music. “Feeling a little frisky?” 

Shiro laughed. “Feeling a little bratty?” he teased, sliding both hands lower and grabbing twin handfuls of Lotor’s ass. Lotor made an adorably squeaky surprised sound that Shiro would never forget. 

Before Shiro could make him make that sound again, Lotor kissed him, a very different experience without their height difference. Lotor melted against him, and Shiro easily guided him off the dance floor.   
“Oh? Don’t want to dance anymore?” Lotor pouted dramatically.

“I have something else in mind.” Shiro replied, a little surprised that he was as aroused as he was. Usually it took longer…

“What’s the something else?” Lotor asked, batting his pretty eyelashes. Shiro had him pinned to a cool brick wall before he could tease him further, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other splayed against the wall. 

Lotor pulled Shiro in for a kiss, gasping and moaning softly as the club pulsed around them. Shiro’s hand found Lotor’s ass again, squeezing and working another breathy sound out of Lotor, his hips twitched and shuddered at the contact.

“Shiro,” Lotor moaned, and  _ god _ , was that sound sexy… but Lotor was devolving quickly, and Shiro couldn’t get him so worked up.

“You sound thirsty.” Shiro said, falling back on teasing him again.

“Wait, what?”

“Let’s go get a drink.” Shiro smirked and pulled away, leaving Lotor flushed and panting against the wall. “Are you coming, angel?” 

Lotor nodded. “You’re teasing me and it isn’t fair.”

“Oh, but you’re entirely welcome to tease me then?” Shiro pulled Lotor to his side. 

Lotor laughed. “Yes!” He kissed Shiro’s cheek. “We can get better drinks outside, come on.”

Shiro followed Lotor out into the cool night air. “Nice out.”

Lotor turned back to smile at Shiro. “It is, isn’t it?”

Shiro slid his arm around Lotor’s hips. “Hey, angel?”

“Yes?” Lotor looked up.

"I just wanted to say…" Shiro began, almost losing his nerve when Lotor's eyes met his. He looked so beautiful in the lantern light, he couldn't help but lean forward and steal a kiss. 

"You were saying?" Lotor asked, his smile sweet and honest.

"I was saying… the past few weeks have been amazing, I can't remember the last time I was so happy." 

Lotor's smile began to wither. "Oh." His shoulders pulled back, an attempt to draw himself back into a regal posture that Shiro saw right through. "This is the part where you say 'it was fun while it lasted', hm?"

The comment stung more than Shiro had thought it would. He shook his head, pulling Lotor back into himself, running his hand down his back like he had a few nights ago. 

"No, this is the part where I say how happy you've made me. How much I look forward to whatever new scheme you're cooking up, how much fun I have with you, with Zethrid and Ezor… I wouldn't give up this for anything." Shiro kissed his forehead, and looked as deep into Lotor's eyes as he could.

"This is the part when I tell you I love you."

He heard Lotor's shaky breath, felt it against his cheeks. 

"I love your smile, your laugh, I love making you smile, I love making you laugh. I love raising hell with you. I love you." Shiro saw the beginning of a tear in Lotor's eye. 

"I… I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Only 2 more chapters to go, are you excited?


	10. Some Princes Don't Become Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE  
> Title from Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy

Shiro stood beside Allura, listening to some dignitary giving a speech. He only had 4 days left before heading back home to Earth.

He didn’t want to leave. 

It had only been a few days since his trip to the city with Lotor, and each night since he’d been woken up by a knock on his door, and an eyeless woman (apparently named Narti) led him to Lotor’s room, where he slept. 

Shiro had helped Lotor with several schemes in that time. He’d gotten generals to retire, convinced merchants to change their prices, and, apparently, freed hundreds of slaves held in distant colonies. 

As soon as he was able to, Shiro slipped out of the party, sending a message to Narti. He needed to see Lotor.

He heard Kova before he saw Nari- the cat was apparently her eyes. 

“Hi, Kova.” Shiro knelt and scratched behind Kova’s ears. When he stood, Narti was standing by the corner of the hall. “You know you’re terrifying, right? The whole moving without noise thing?”

Narti tilted her head at him. Shiro, somehow, felt like she was laughing at him.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming.” He stood and followed Narti through the halls. He noticed they weren’t heading to Lotor’s rooms.

Narti led Shiro to a quiet hallway, lined with doors. She stopped in front of one of the unmarked doors and pointed at it.

“Is he in there?” Shiro asked.

Narti nodded. 

“Thank you, Narti.” Shiro knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened, Ezor’s face peeking out of the dark. “Shiro. Here for Lotor?”

“Yeah. Sorry for not telling you.” Shiro stepped into the room.

Lotor was curled on his side on the bed. The room was similar to the one Shiro had been assigned, but slightly more personal. Shiro noticed letters, photographs. Lotor sat up when he saw Shiro. “You’re here.”

Shiro sat on the bed beside Lotor. “Hey, angel.”

Lotor looked up at Narti. “Thank you.” Narti knelt beside the bed and pressed her forehead to Lotor’s. They sat like that for a few moments in silence before Narti stood to leave, Kova on her shoulder.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lotor’s shoulders. “Want to explain why you're here?”

“It’s Ezor’s old room, before she moved into mine.” Lotor was quiet. “I didn’t want to sit in my rooms and mope.”

“Why are you moping, angel?” Shiro kissed the top of Lotor’s head, smoothing a hand through his long hair.

“You’re leaving.” The response was nearly a whisper.

Shiro sighed and tugged Lotor over, into his lap. “Angel… I’d stay if I could, but people would talk, and your schemes would be ruined.”

“I know.” Lotor curled up, somehow so small in Shiro’s lap. “Is it selfish of me to say I want you to abandon Earth?”

Shiro laughed. “Is it selfish of me to ask if you could run your schemes from Earth?”

Lotor went quiet in Shiro’s arms. When Shiro looked down, he saw a familiar expression. Lotor was planning something.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, angel.” Shiro took both of Lotor’s hands in his own. 

“I go to Earth with you. I get my father to exile me, I leave with you, people stop suspecting me.” Lotor’s eyes lit up. “I can have my generals-”

Shiro interrupted him. “Who are your generals?”

“Ezor, Zethrid and Narti. I can have them run everything, I don’t need to be here for everything I have planned.” Lotor kissed Shiro. “You’re a genius, and I love you.”

Shiro laughed. “All I did was ask you to come home with me, but I’ll take the compliment. What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing, I need you to get ready to go home.” Lotor stood.

Shiro took a deep breath. He hadn’t really considered going home. He’d have to see his empty house. He’d have to answer questions about Adam. “Home.”

Lotor frowned. “Tell me.”

“Angel, it’s-”

“No, tell me.” Lotor crossed his arms.

Shiro sighed. “When I left I had a fiance, and when I go back… My house is going to be so empty.”

“It won’t be.” Lotor tilted his chin up defiantly.

“Lotor, you don’t-”

Lotor silenced him with a look. “You’ll be coming home with me, it won’t be empty for long.”

Shiro let out a laugh, pulling Lotor into his arms. “Thank you, angel.”

Lotor smiled at him. “Let’s get exiled, shall we?” He tossed his hair over his shoulder. “Someone’s been trying to kill me for weeks, let’s see what we can do with that.”

“Wait, what?” Shiro grabbed Lotor’s elbow. “You didn’t tell me that.”

Lotor rolled his eyes. “He hasn’t been trying very hard. It’s nothing I’m not used to.” He kissed Shiro’s nose. “Go back to your rooms and pretend we didn’t talk. Mope in public all you want. It’ll only be a few days.”

Shiro smiled. “Will you at least make sure I know you’re okay?”

“Of course.” Lotor led him to the door. “I wouldn’t dream of worrying you.”

Shiro chuckled. “And yet it’s all you do.” He gave one last kiss to Lotor’s cheek before heading back to his rooms to pack up.

He spent the day in meetings, barely paying attention. Every few hours, his communicator buzzed with a message from Ezor.

_ He’s fine. _

Shiro got more and more nervous as the days went on. 

A day before he had to leave, Allura grabbed him in the hall as he was heading to lunch. 

“Princess, what-”

“We have to go to the throne room.” She dragged him along, ignoring his protests. 

When Shiro arrived, the room was already full of people, mumbling and whispering to each other. He couldn’t see Lotor. “Princess, what’s happening?”

“The Prince is being exiled.” She hissed, leading him through the crowds. 

As Shiro got closer, he saw more of the dais that the throne sat upon. There was a figure huddled on the floor that Shiro saw in flashes through the crowd.

He saw white hair.

Shiro finally made it to the front, the Princess beside him. He held back his reactions as best he could.

Lotor was curled forward on himself, on his knees before the throne. His skin was covered in bruises and scrapes, his hair was matted and blood-stained.

The crowd went silent. Zarkon walked to his throne and sat down, looking bored, somehow, at the idea of banishing his son. “Prince Lotor.”

“Father.” Lotor rasped. Shiro’s hand twitched. He wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

“You are accused of attempting to murder a Commander.” Zarkon’s voice carried out over the crowd, causing people to whisper amongst themselves. “How do you plead?”

Lotor spat on the floor, and Shiro saw blood. “Guilty. He tried to kill me first. Did you expect me to just-”

Zarkon stood. “That’s enough, boy. You are exiled from the Empire, I hope I never see your pitiful face again.” He stepped forward and kicked Lotor, causing the prince to groan in pain, before striding out of the room.

As soon as the Emperor left, the room erupted into chaos. Shiro saw Narti and Ezor rush up to carry Lotor away. Zethrid followed after them, waving Shiro along.

Shiro jogged to catch up. “What the hell happened?”

Ezor sighed. “He found the guy trying to kill him and threw a punch.”

“Why did no one tell me?” Shiro ducked underneath Lotor’s arm, helping Ezor lift him up.

“He told us not to.” Zethrid walked ahead of the group. “We told him you’d be angry.”

“I’m not angry.” Shiro knelt beside Lotor when they stopped at a corner. “I’ll carry him.” 

Ezor nodded. “Alright.” She kissed Zethrid on the cheek and ran ahead.

Shiro scooped Lotor into his arms. “You keep causing trouble, angel.”

Lotor’s laugh sounded painful. “Do I? Isn’t that what I’m best at?”

“Just don’t get hurt like this again and we’ll be fine.” Shiro held Lotor to his chest, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. “Why do you have to be so damn tall?”

Lotor laughed again. “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.”

“Sorry,” Shiro apologized, kissing his forehead as they made their way back to Lotor’s rooms. “We should clean you up, angel.” He said when they arrived, immediately setting course for the bathroom. 

“What, don’t you think the dried blood is sexy?” Lotor teased, wincing as he laughed at his own joke. 

“Mm, the dried blood, not really, but you, on the other hand…” Shiro shot back, winking at him as Zethrid pulled the small lounge couch into the huge ensuite. “We’ll clean you up and run a bath, okay?”

Lotor nodded as Shiro helped him lay down, his expression tight and pained. “Would you… ow,  _ fuck _ , would you like to join me?” Lotor swore under his breath. 

“Are you asking me to share your bath, angel?” Shiro asked, his voice soft, the idea more exciting than discomforting. He wet a washcloth, smiling to himself as he remembered Lotor doing the same for him. 

Lotor blinked at him, his eyes a bit unfocused. “I… I don’t know, maybe? Yes? I didn’t expect to get this far.” Lotor admitted as Shiro returned and began dabbing at the dried blood on his chin and lips.

He tensed and let out a slurry of what Shiro assumed was fowl Galran when the washcloth touched his split lip, the cut slicing through his pristine white eyebrow.

“Too much?” Shiro asked in a quiet voice, concern tight in his chest. 

Lotor hissed out a breath through gritted teeth. “No, just… a lot.”

“Should I ask what your safeword is?” Shiro teased, Lotor again flummoxed by how forward he was being. 

“I… it’s lexicon, but…” Lotor answered, “Why are you asking?”

Shiro smiled and finished cleaning the blood from Lotor’s face. “I might need to know it someday.” He began filling the tub, making sure it wasn’t too hot. “Would you like me to join you?” Shiro asked explicitly, and Lotor nodded. 

As the bath finished filling, Shiro helped Lotor pull all his hair into a messy top knot. Slowly, piece by piece, Shiro helped Lotor out of his clothing and eased him into the bath, flushing at the sight of all that skin. 

“Do I finally get to see you naked?” Lotor teased, again shuddering with pain. 

Shiro blushed and laughed. “You  _ can _ , but don’t think we’re going to do anything until those wounds heal up.” Lotor pouted, his brows furrowing in the middle, his lower lip stuck out like a petulant child. 

“I almost died, and now you’re saying you won’t let me have my fun?” Lotor whined, and Shiro rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, angel, don’t worry,” Shiro sighed as he sank into the water, slipping in behind Lotor. “We’ll have plenty of fun when you can laugh without it hurting you.”

Lotor continued to pout. “Why do I need to laugh? Do you have a tickling kink or something?”

“Mm, no,” Shiro laughed, “But if you can’t laugh… I don’t think you can moan either.”

“You can’t just  _ say _ things like that, darling.” Lotor crossed his arms over his chest, a small whimper of pain punctuating the gesture. “Teasing me and then denying me. How cruel.”

Shiro pressed a kiss to Lotor’s bare shoulder, smiling when his expression softened, his arms fell to his sides again. “Let’s wait until morning, at least.” Lotor sighed, letting his shoulders fall a bit, relaxing even more. “Good boy.”

“That’s an awfully familiar way to speak to a prince.” Lotor muttered under his breath. 

“I thought you were exiled and stripped of that title, angel… I’m just teasing my boyfriend.” Shiro offered playfully, kissing the pointed tip of Lotor’s ear. “Besides. We both know you’re aspiring for a higher title than  _ prince _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Are you excited?


	11. You Should See Me in a Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish
> 
> Special thanks to a lovely friend of mine for the AMAZING fight scene!

Lotor held out his arm to stop Shiro. He waited for a moment, listening intently at the conversation coming from the throne room. “Once they leave, it’s time.”

Shiro took Lotor’s hand. Months ago Lotor had been exiled from the Empire, and in that time he’d done everything he could to give himself one opportunity to take the throne; slowly, with Shiro’s advice, winning over merchants and generals, ruining the reputation of any who opposed him, freeing colonies once held in slavery. 

Lotor had one chance to do this, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to see it through, see  _ him _ through. He’d sworn his loyalty to Lotor a thousand times over, and wasn’t about to go back on it now.

“Shiro.” Lotor turned to face him.

“Yeah, angel?” Shiro held Lotor’s face.

Lotor nodded. “I just needed to hear you call me angel.” He turned back to the doorway to the throne room. “Ready?”

“If you are.” Shiro walked beside Lotor, wearing his armor, his colors. He was armed, but that would do nothing if Zarkon decided to attack. 

“Father!” Lotor called as he entered. “Missed me?”

Zarkon stood with a growl. “What are you doing here, you miserable excuse for a Galra? Come to beg forgiveness?”

“I think, Father, you should be the one  _ begging. _ ” Lotor lifted his hand, and each of the Commanders in the room turned their weapons on their Emperor. “I’ve come for the throne.”

Zarkon’s expression darkened. “You little half-breed  _ rat. _ ” He stepped forward. “After all I’ve done for you!”

“All you’ve done, hm?” Lotor tilted his head confidently. Shiro saw him grip his gun tighter. “After the ridicule, torment, literal torture, and exile? Oh of course, dear Father, I’m such an ungrateful son.” He laughed. It was a cold sound, not like the laughter Shiro loved.

“I’ll break you in half, boy.” Zarkon said.

“I have a name, you know. You gave it to me, or have you forgotten that along with your ability to lead properly?” Lotor gestured at the room. “Your Empire is no longer loyal, Father, it’s time to step down and let the real leaders take over.” 

Zarkon let out something Shiro could only describe as a roar, charging forward. His advance was stopped quickly by two Commanders, one Shiro recognized as Sendak.

“Oh, poor Father. Don’t worry, I’ll give you a fair trial, since you refused to give me one!” Lotor strode over to the throne and sat, waving Shiro to his side. 

“I’ll destroy you!” Zarkon shouted, struggling against the Commanders. 

“Will you now?” Lotor lounged on the throne like he’d been made for it. “If you haven’t noticed, Father, you’re a bit busy being restrained. What a shame. Shall we begin your trial?”

Shiro rested his hand on Lotor’s shoulder. He felt his boyfriend’s nervous trembling, and tightened his grip, doing his best to comfort him. 

Lotor’s eyes glittered like ice. “Emperor Zarkon, you stand accused of murder, torture, slavery, and a dozen other crimes on top of your hideous fashion sense. How do you plead?” He reached up, fingers brushing Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. He seemed much steadier now, lounging on the cold iron throne like it was made for him.

Shiro gave Lotor’s shoulder a light squeeze, but said nothing. The prince may have felt confident with his two strongest Commanders holding back his father’s wrath, but Shiro saw all too well the fury that sparked Zarkon’s eyes, and the way the Commanders strained to keep their grip on his arms. A knot of anxiety rose in his throat. 

Emperor Zarkon bared his teeth, for a moment more like a beast than a man. “You pathetic runt!” he snarled. “You’re no son of mine. I should have killed you in your crib when I had the chance.”

Lotor’s laugh was high and cold. “You really think you ever had a chance? Why not kill me now, in your crib?” He rapped his knuckles on the armrest. “Or perhaps you’ll just want to throw another tantrum, like you always do.”

That did it. The emperor threw off his captors with a roar. He charged, and his spiked gauntlet slammed into the back of the throne where Lotor’s head had been just a moment before. The throne cracked.

Lotor shoved Shiro away and danced lightly to the side, drawing his blade with an elegant swish as he did. “I always knew you were a stupid ox, but this really takes the cake!” he jeered. 

Shrio was fumbling for the cold metal of the gun before he fully processed what was going on and pulled a bead on Zarkon, but before he could fire, he met Lotor’s eyes. The prince shook his head silently, expression intense. 

This fight is mine, his dark eyes said. 

Shiro lowered the gun. 

Breathing raggedly, Emperor Zarkon pulled away from the throne. His gaze swept right over Shiro to fix on Lotor, single-minded in his fury. “You think you can rule my empire?” he growled. “You think you can replace  _ ME _ ?”

Lotor shrugged. “How hard could it be? You managed it, after all.” 

The emperor let out a furious wordless roar and pulled a dagger, pale and long, from his boot. He lunged, lashing out with the dagger with no form or grace. 

Lotor danced away, then away again from Zarkon’s next clumsy swipe. He tried to dart in with his rapier, but another errant swing had him skipping back again lest he be skewered, waving back his generals as he did so. “He’s mine!” he warned. 

Shiro clenched his hands into fists, nails cutting into his palms. Didn’t Lotor know how much harder it was to stand by uselessly and do nothing?

Lotor’s eyes narrowed as he studied the emperor. Then, all at once, he relaxed, and a grin began tugging at the corner of his mouth. “You know,” he said in a conversational tone, “I asked around town. And you know what every single person said? They said the moment you died would be the happiest moment in their lives. I think we’ll throw a party.”

With another wordless snarl, Zarkon charged forward, dagger gleaming in the light. Lotor let him come.

Metal flashed. Lotor grunted. And then it was over. 

“You see,” the prince said through gritted out as he jerked out the rapier he’d jammed between a chink in the emperor’s armor, right where the man’s arm met his chest, “you never  _ think _ . That’s your problem.”

He stepped back as Zarkon’s hand went to his side and came away dripping red. He stumbled forward, wordless, reaching, but Lotor easily sidestepped his clumsy grasp, coldly watching as his father dropped to his knees, then onto his side. “You always had this coming,” he told Zarkon’s prone form. 

Then he stumbled. 

Shiro was at his side in an instant, still trying to come to terms with what he just saw. “Are you okay?” he gasped. 

“I’m fine,” Lotor said, but he grimaced, and his eyes flitted down briefly to his side. 

Shiro followed his gaze, all the way to the handle of the dagger buried in his abdomen. “Oh, god.” 

“I’m fine,” Lotor insisted, waving away the generals who were rushing their way. “Don’t worry.  _ He’s _ dead, and that’s the only thing that matters.” 

He gave the body of his father a vicious kick and launched himself at Shiro, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him breathless. Shiro could feel the eyes of the Galra Commanders on them, watching them, but it didn’t matter. Not now that Lotor was their Emperor.

“Take me to bed, Shiro. I think I’ll need a bit of patching up.” Lotor said when they parted.

“Of course, angel.” Shiro replied. “I’ll do anything you want me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic was amazing to write, and I hope you enjoyed as much as I have. Special thanks to the lovely commenter who's been here for every update (You know who you are.) Keep an eye out on IncandescentAntelope's page, she'll be writing some horny stuff to go along with this, and who knows, I might write something domestic too! Have an amazing day, drive safe, if you get tired pull over, love you.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
